


It simply isn't a tale worth telling if there aren't any Dragons.

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Dragon Verse Fics [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alpha Kink, BAMF Gramander, Beast Traits, Bottom Newt, Breeding Kink, Clothes Sharing, Cum Inflation, Dragon Percival, Fairy Seraphina, Fantasy Time Period, Fingering, Forest Sprite Jacob, Grinding, M/M, Marking, Niffler, Outdoor Sex, Panty Kink, Possessiveness, Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF, Semi-Public Sex, Sex In Human And Dragon Form, Size Kink, Some slurs, Somnophilia, Temperature Play, Tiny Bit Of Blood Kink, Unicorns, Violence, Virgin Newt, abuse mention, bed sharing, face fucking, mates fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Blurb: An attempted murder for gold. An unlikely hero. And two beings from worlds apart, that never should have met, find a way to fall in love.





	It simply isn't a tale worth telling if there aren't any Dragons.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/gifts).



> Hi guys! So, this is my longest fic ever. Yup, and I got to tell you - I’ve been working on it for a while, I couldn’t be more impressed with myself or happy with the outcome. 
> 
> Originally it was going to have a lot more plot points, but it was getting very very long and I decided that if there was interest I would break it into parts, have it as a series. So, let me know if you want more of it! 
> 
> I apologize for any slight translation errors, I am but a small bean doing my best. 
> 
> A very special thank you to [Nori](https:ladyoftheshrimp.tumblr.com) and [Lyn](https:letclestrcnge.tumblr.com) for beta’ing this bad boy for me. I couldn’t have done it without you, or any of my readers encouragements. 
> 
> So that’s that! A possible series, longest fic ever, and my most dramatic blurb. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Let me know if I'm missing any tags!
> 
> Come and see me on [Tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com) and maybe reblog it there? ♡

Percival was merely lounging, today was a quiet day, with the rise of the summer sun he was growing lazy in long daylight hours, taking up basking in the cove behind his cave, or soaring high in the sky, enjoying the dance of light on his scales.

He was readying himself for a nap - book tucked against his chest, leg swinging calmly - when his wards ring loudly through his lair, his eyes opening slowly, flashing in warning.

In seconds he’s up, slipping from a stone door into sinking darkness, body shifting, unfurling magic from inside him, large wings flaring wide, claws catching on stone.

He stalks to the entrance, more than content to set alight the human trespassing, should they not run in fear at his warning. He has no time for humans, he had tried, many times over. Protected village after village but humans were ungrateful, destructive, he chose now to be alone, until they learnt to respect the world that cares for them so.

His tail sways, the light of the day filtering the gaping cave opening, his magic keeping it unnaturally dark inside. A man - is he a man? He looks young, but then, it’s been some time, he’s lost grip on human definition of man and child - lingers by the opening, walking further inside.

He’s facing the entrance and Percival moves behind him, parting huge jaws, long, deadly fangs bared, fire building in his chest. A face turns to his, he expects fear, as it should be, but instead green eyes widen, mouth parting.

“ _Oh_! Oh wow, you are  _gorgeous_!”

He has to stop, nearly choking on his own flames in surprise, rearing his head, understandably confused by the way the boy beams at him, clapping his hands in excitement.

He’s kissed by the sun, red dancing on curls and he looks so happy. Which is ridiculous given he’s about to  _die_.

“Look at you, you’re magnificent, Of course I expected something but goodness me-” He snorts lightly, baffled by the stream of praise, breathy in its honesty.

What a strange, wild human.

“Oh bugger, sorry.” The human fumbles for a moment and bows to him and at this point Percival is quite lost for what to do. It seems rude to eat a human who has come with no attack or even insult.

“My name is Newt Scamander, please, I know this must be very strange, but I’ve come to warn you.” Percival lowers slowly then, wings drawing in on himself, head down to the human’s height, peering at him with what must look like quite the frown. What could a human possibly warn him of?

“My town, the- the very big one at the edge of the trees. They plan to come here, tonight. They want to kill you.” Percival sneers a little, fangs glinting, of course they do, though he has done nothing but rest alone. The human - Newt  - continues on. “They believe you have great treasure, that it would be worth murdering an  _innocent_ , those greedy, vile,  _foul_ -”

Percival rumbles in his chest in agreement. He’s lived here for moons past, since before the town existed, yet they plan to kill him for something they don’t even know if he has. He can understand should they be sure, but to kill aimlessly, that is a fool's errand.

He studies a young face, and the human is rather pretty when angry, a fire in green eyes, long fingers dancing in the air, continuing to throw insults at his own people, amusement filling the Dragon’s chest.

Sympathy for a beast, how curious.

He shifts then, gathering his magic, twisting it around his body, forcing power into a smaller form, stepping up to the human who watches, wide eyed and pink cheeked. Looking entirely human himself now.

“Why do you care if they kill me? You would be given some gold, I assume.”

Newt bites his lips, Percival steps closer still, intrigued when the human backs up, but doesn’t smell of no fear.

“I care because, because creatures have been here long before we have.” Percival cocks an eyebrow and curls bounce as the human talks. Pretty, he thinks again, strangely pretty.

“I  _care_ because you hold nothing but magic in you and we would dare to kill creatures because we believe ourselves superior on some moronic stance of  _intellect_! And thus entitled to a planet that is not ours to own!”

Percival makes an amused sound, Newt seems genuine, his heart pounding, passion in the lines of his face, it’s clear he argues this often. It’s clear people do not listen.

“Who are we to decide we’re superior, when we kill everything that is not our own, and then slaughter our own as well! I’ve yet to meet a beast who kills without reason, and they would happily  _eradicate_ -”

Percival brings a finger up to his own lips and the human falls silent, blushing sweetly, playing with his fingers, he chooses to ignore the jump in his heart beat, the way he swallows. For the time being.

“So you would give up everything you have, to help a Dragon who only moments ago was quite content to kill you?”

There’s no hesitation when Newt steps forward, nodding firmly.

“What good is what I may have, should you die for it?” Newt says the words sharply, and Percival is a tad surprised by the seriousness of it, he really couldn’t care what he would have as a reward if it means the Dragon dies, how odd.

Percival studies him for a long moment, but the conviction does not waver, a smile growing on his lips, teeth sharp. “Very well then, I suppose we should make a plan.”

Newt looks to him, seeming surprised. “You - You would let me help?”

“I can smell the power on you, I assume you can wield it.”

Newt nods quickly. “Then why pass up a chance to see a wizard work? That and, should you be lying, I can always eat you.”

Newt blinks and Percival smirks a little, turning to wonder back into the darkness, looking back to crook a finger at the wizard who stumbles to follow.

“ _Wait_ I- What, what is your name?”

He pauses at that, looking back to him with a frown. “My name?”

“You have one... don’t you?” Newt asks it a little unsure, shifting closer to the Dragon as the cave grows incredibly darker. He does, but he wonders why Newt wishes to know it.

“I - It seems impolite, to call you Dragon, or Beast. I thought I’d ask.”

He worries about being impolite. Percival shakes his head in disbelief, parting his lips, breathing a twisting stream of golden flames to light their way.

“Percival. In your tongue, my name is Percival.”

Newt beams, framed by dancing light, Percival wonders why humans do not listen to him when he speaks.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Percival.”

***

Newt isn’t entirely sure what he was expecting. When he left the village he was thinking of nothing more than warning the Dragon, of giving him time to run, even if he should die with his message, he had not much to live for anyway. He’d be happy if he saved something like a Dragon.

But then, the Dragon had listened, golden eyes watching him with an air of baffled curiosity. He was so -  _breathtaking_. Newt could barely contain his excitement upon the sight of him, huge and sleek, night black scales tipped with shimmering gold,  _incredible_.

He fears he may have made quite the fool of himself.

But Percival invited him in once he’d shown his human form to him, lead him down through a large stone door, into his lair, stacked with so many treasures, heavy drapes acting like doors that lead to further rooms. But, it was not what the people expect. Yes there was gold, plenty, silver and other varying precious things as well. Rare gems, jewelry, ancient treasures. But also books, clothing, paintings from all corners of their world.

Newt had taken it all in, wide eyed, bouncing ecstatically as he rushed to the beast tales section of the books. It seems to confused Percival further, as he ran trembling fingers over the spines.

“You care not for the gems?” Newt’s head snaps up, blushing prettily, thumbing the books on the shelf.

“Oh, they’re lovely of course, a very impressive collection. But I have no need of them, most beasts don’t care for riches after all. But  _these_ -” He breathes out in delight, stepping back to truly admire the wall of bound books. “-These could help. So many creatures, Percival they’re magical!”

The Dragon studies him for a moment, humming lightly, following his - admittedly heart eyed - look up to the black bound book, scripted writing, from what Newt could see it held sketches of varying Beasts.

“You are a strange one, Newt Scamander. That you would choose the books over the riches that could change your life.” Newt flushes darker, pulling back, glancing away.

“I did not mean to offend, it’s truly very beautiful your gathering, I simply do not need them. I could get by, besides, they’re yours.”

The Dragon cocks an eyebrow and Newt has the strangest feeling he may have impressed him.

“They are indeed.” Percival moves then, holding out a hand and the book wiggles from it’s slot on the shelf, fluttering down gracefully into an outstretched palm. “Here. Why don’t you read it for a moment, whilst I fetch a drink, and we can decide what to do.”

Newt’s breath hitches, but he’s near vibrating with excitement, reaching for the book the Dragon offers as if it will be snatched from his grasp at the last moment. There’s a small, pleased smile on Percival’s face as Newt cradles it to his chest, beaming and bouncing with energy.

“Thank you, thank you so much I promise to be ever so careful!” He skitters to one of the sofas in the left corner, sinking down into the fabric, placing it so very carefully onto his lap.

It’s a very handsome book, carefully stitched and bound, the leather feels real - of course it is, it’s a dragon treasure, moronic to think it would be fake - and it thrums with a gentle magic, the kind Newt feels in the woodlands.

He doesn’t notice the way Percival lingers, watching him with a tilt of his head from the door, puzzled, but intrigued. He’s turning delicate pages when the Dragon slips from the room, gasping and murmuring to himself, tracing the soft lines of a cat beast's face.

“Beautiful, how could anyone hurt you?” Newt says, soft and sad, running his fingers over the picture, feeling the slight rise of the page. He jumps nearly a mile when hot breath fans by his ear, voice rough with laughter.

“A drink? You do seem to need to cool down.” He scrambles to catch the book, heart hammering, cheeks aflame as the Dragon sinks down beside him, holding out what looks like fresh orange juice.

“I- Thank you, I apologize I get rather caught up with new things, that was rude.” He bites at his lip, holding the crystal looking glass in both hands, eyes on the liquid, swirling it around the edges.

“Not at all. But time does press, you can always have a further look should this go well. Now, your town, I don’t doubt I could handle a good hundred or so, but it would depend if they are armed. Are they human? Wizard?”

Newt nods a touch jerkily, sipping from the drink, breathing out softly at the bite of the juice, lashes fluttering for a moment.

“They are a mix of human and wizard, around two hundred plan to attack, but perhaps more, it’s not exact numbers. Years back, the magical community stayed hidden, but after an attack on both of us, we began opening up, working together they say. Really, it only served to make us more destructive. Wizards claim they hold the true magic, muggles think they hold the earth, you can imagine how it went when they merged.”

He shakes his head a little, dragging his fingers over the rim, heart heavy.

“I do not claim all to be like this of course, but those who aren’t keep quiet, content to be alive rather than argue. I was very tired of it all, when I heard their plan I decided even if you ate me, at least I tried.”

Percival nods simply, sipping what looks suspiciously like coffee, Newt wonders why on earth a Dragon needs caffeine to begin with.

“A good heart hidden behind that sweet face, a rare thing indeed.” Newt blinks, he swears he must have heard wrong, but gold eyes turn too him and there’s a slight smirk on his lips. “I’d be careful Newt, dangling a jewel like you before a Dragon is a dangerous game to play.”

_Goodness gracious._

He cheeks burn, flush spreading down his neck, coughing a little as he swallows the orange wrong, lashes fluttering, trying to fight away reactive tears from the sting.

He takes a little breath, about to ask if Percival was flirting when the Beast changes the subject, leaving Newt fumbling behind.

“We’ll need to startle them, have them scatter if we can. I suppose you’ll fight with me, that will even the odds a tad. But our best bet is to scare the souls from their bodies.”

Newt licks over his lower lip, sucking on it and gathering himself from his fluster. He must focus, and be ready for quite the battle.

“Your cave, above there is a flat roof. Most expect Dragon’s to be, I apologize for this but, quite the show offs. Flaunting themselves and their riches. I doubt they’d even think upon a Dragon statue above a Dragon cave.”

Percival looks to him in thought, a merriment in his eyes, a smile growing on his lips.

“An ambush you suggest? I haven’t done one in years, how exciting.”

Newt giggles, surprised by the almost childish delight laced through the words, he sips his orange juice as Percival tilts his head back, beginning to add details to the basics of their plan.

He can’t help but study the strong lines of his face, the hint of fangs on teeth, the shimmer of his eyes. He wonders why Dragon’s need human treasures, when they could have a mate like this.

***

Percival lies in wait, watching the sun sink below the ground. Newt stands by him, adding the last touches the glamour of his scales. He fights not to shift when gentle fingers run over gold tipped wings, a pretty sound leaving the wizard.

“It is a shame to cover you, I hope this will be over quickly.”

Percival rumbles in his chest, a comforting purr and Newt bobs his head in understanding, a flurry of a wand ending the magic. Percival lays still, eyes like crystals and scales like stone, looking ever the imposing guardian above a cave of wonder.

Newt smiles to him, a small thing. “Do be careful, you owe me a good reading session after all.” Percival blinks at him, it was strange to think how Newt cared, though he barely knew him he was risking so much already. Percival can’t help but wonder if Newt truly understands he’ll be banished after this, killed if he tries to return.

It is said things bond well in extreme situations. He imagines a battle against hundreds of people you once knew is quiet the strenuous one, perhaps that would explain Newt’s lingering touch before he drops from the ledge, hurrying into the darkness of the cave. He can’t help but wonder if Newt will stick around for a little while, he’s rather enjoying the company.

***

It’s silent, for a moment, but it seems they finished just in time. Percival’s ears twitch just slightly at the sound of hundreds of feet and booming voices. The idiots are near shouting their arrival, clearly believing to have already won.

His fire is already building in his chest as he listens to them.

“I’ll buy a hundred whores with my share!” “Why waste it? I’ll have a mansion to shame the Mayor!” “We’ll be heroes!”

They’re so cocky they’re planning to spend his hard earned treasures already and  _oh_ , Percival is going to rather enjoy this. He hears Newt’s barely audible ‘bastards’ and quite agrees with the sentiment.

They let the humans get close, gathering around the entrance to the cave, there their bravery seems too dwindle, hundreds of them fighting to get a look. “Well, let’s charge it! Kill it whilst it slumbers!”

There’s a collective call of agreement and they begin drawing wands, swords, weapons of all kinds.

Percival launches from the ledge, a flare of wings against the night sky, a flash of gold as flames burst from his jaw, shaking off the magic that hid him.

The screams are deafening as he lands in the midst of them, throwing people back with a swipe of his tail, claws tearing flesh. It’s hectic, bloody, Wizards and humans alike swarm him and he roars his disgust to the heavens.

A spell bursts into sparks near his face and it takes a moment to realize it had hit a shield, he rounds his head to see the young wizard throwing up barrier after barrier around him, firing back just as good as he gets.

What a strange feeling, having someone at his back. A wizard, clearly recognizing Newt, starts shouting, furious, vile things, others joining in with their anger.

“Scamander! You beast slut! What the hell are you doing!”

Percival crushes him beneath a paw and Newt gives a small smile on a determined face, rounding to launch a man through the trees. He catches a soft “Don’t fret Percival, I’m used to the insults, they don’t bother me anymore.”

The battle is lengthy, even a Dragon his age must take his time and be careful when fighting so many magic wielders and weapons.

By the end he’s half curled around Newt, spewing flames, lashing with claws and tail whilst the wizard casts a few final spells.

The remaining cowards flee. He debates following, but the young human by his chest stumbles, panting hard, smeared in dirt and blood. It’s clear the fight has exhausted him.

He turns his head to the trees that lie before the town, and decides that is enough, let the pathetic men live to tell how they were bested.

He twists his form, arms catching Newt as he drops to his knees, laughing a pained, breathless sound.

“I’m quite alright, I just need a moment.”

“Some water will help perhaps.”

Percival lifts him and even dwindling in strength Newt still gives a little sound of protest, he carries him to the cave, unbothered by the remains, he would deal with it all later.

Carefully he lowers Newt onto the couch, brushing back curls and quickly checking him over. A few cuts and bruises, a broken rib, but otherwise he seems in good shape.

He fetches a glass of water, and a glass of orange juice for sweetness, when he returns the damn human is already fighting to sit up.

“You’ll aggravate your injuries.” He gives a sigh, placing glasses down, but helping him to sit, tilting his chin up, brushing a thumb gently over a full, split lip, a tingle of magic as it knits itself back together, leaving only a soft swell of bruising.

“You- healing as well?” Percival looks a touch amused by Newt’s soft awe.

“I have been on this planet for many, many seasons Newt. Time allows you to learn plenty, even things that do not come naturally, admittedly it isn’t my strongest point, but I can do enough.”

Newt nods, curling his fingers around the glass, closing his eyes for a moment, breathing out softly.

“They will tell the Mayor I fought with you.”

Percival is quiet for a beat, watching Newt look away and drink. “Do you regret helping me?”

There’s an instant shake of curls and Percival doesn’t even notice how he relaxes at the confirmation. Green eyes flick to him and Newt bites his lip.

“Will you be staying?”

Percival tilts his head, looking past Newt to his expanse of lair, sighing before giving a quick shake of his head.

“No. I don’t doubt the word will spread, it will be battle after battle until they win or I leave. I’d best be going as soon as possible, whilst they lick their wounds.”

Newt nods in understanding, playing with the crystal glass between his fingers, cheeks flushing faintly.

“We work well together.”

Percival cocks an eyebrow, folding his arms and inclining his head, he can’t deny the wizard had been a great help out there, and had he not warned him things could have been very different.

“We do.”

“I will be killed. If I go back.”

He doesn’t feel inclined to agree when Newt knows it to be true already, the weight of it settles around them and Newt closes his eyes for a moment, drawing a breath.

“What I mean to say is I - Well, if you’d allow me to, I’d like to accompany you.”

Percival stares at him for a moment, parting his lips, unable to find words, for once he’s very much shocked silent.

“I won't be a bother!” He blinks as Newt rushes to add it, cheeks darkening, twisting the glass in his palms. “I can c-cook and I’m clean, I won’t, I won’t talk too much. It’s just, well, I need to leave and so do you. I thought, perhaps, we could leave together. Until you tire of my questions of course then I can ... figure something out.”

Percival breathes out a quick catch of air, a little tendril of smoke leaving him in his stupor. He’s not quite used to people remaining around once a promise is filled. Newt has done more than his part and he watches pink spread down a freckled throat and he already knows he will agree, he’s merely scrambling for a reason he shouldn’t.

“Alright.”

Newt’s head snaps up, eyes wide, quiet for a moment in disbelief.

“ _Really_?”

“Well, we did work well. Though I do hope you’ll talk, I rather like your voice.”

The blush is blotchy now, but surprisingly fetching on his face. He steps in, a slight smirk on his lips.

“Should we travel together then we are a hoard. We make decisions together, hunt together, there are no secrets or lies. Understood?” Newt nods jerkily and Percival hooks two fingers under his chin, admiring his sweet face.

“I never could resist a pretty treasure.”

He heads to the drape at the back of the room, a sort of smugness in his chest when Newt makes a strangled sound behind him.

“Drink, I will pack, we head out in two hours. Help yourself to some clothes and the bathing station is the middle room on the right.”

He shakes himself off, heading to the pantry to gather supplies for the trip and he hears Newt fumble to stand.

He can’t help a snort of amusement at the dazed mumble of “What on earth have you gotten yourself into Newton?” as the heavy drape falls shut behind him.

***

Percival awaits Newt at the cave’s entrance. He’s changed to more comfortable travel clothes, simple trousers and a button up shirt, all his clothing is embodied with magic, designed to melt away as he shifts. Complex, but worth the effort.

He finishes strapping the pouch - made of a Nifflers magic that extends theirs - to his thigh, pushing up as the younger wizard wanders out.

He drags eyes over him, ensuring he is quite alright and has to swallow down the heat that burns for a moment. Newt is freshly clean, curls messy and just slightly damp. He has a bruise on his jaw and his mouth is swollen, but it suits him, heavens does it.

He takes in the way the shirt hangs from him, just slightly too large, it seems the wizard had spelled the bottoms to fit better. He rather liked the way soft, red fabric fell over his knuckles. It was near lewd to Percival, yet entirely innocent on it’s own. An odd sort of attraction to the image filled him.

“I tried to take something a little less... ostentatious. I didn’t want us looking regal, and it was a very nice fabric you know.” Newt brings a hand up, rubbing it to his cheek, looking shyly through his lashes. “It’s very soft.”

He wonders vaguely if he’s quite sure he’s human with the way he looks in the low moonlight, freckle smeared skin glowing from it, eyes flashing. Dazzling really.

“It’s alright, it suits you. I’ve packed us plenty of food and drink for the journey, I’m going to pack up my lair and we’ll be off.”

Newt blinks, looking back to the large cave, clearly debating. “Are you going to shrink it?”

Percival flashes a sly smile. “Yes. I have a pouch from a Niffler, it will hold it all easily and I can reach my valuables should we need to buy something. Now-”

He crooks his finger at him, a move that clearly affects the wizard with how his heart goes utterly wild and he blushes adorably, heading right to his side, offering a polite; “Would you like some help?”

“No it’s alright, you still need to give your body time to regain energy. I won't be a moment.”

Newt bites his lip, and Percival can feel eyes on him as he flicks his hand. Wizards, being human, tend to need a wand to channel their steadily dying out magic. But Percival was born of it, of the first flames, it spills from every part of him.

Newt makes a little sound behind him and Percival glances back, raising an eyebrow when the wizard ducks his head, turning back to guide a dancing trail of treasures into the pouch on his thigh, his home, his life all packed away in a little thing that looks like nothing more than a few coins reside inside.

He drops his hands, turning back to Newt, looking a little amused as the red head shuffles, tucking his hands behind his back and just looking a darling innocent.

“Do you have an idea of where you’d like to go?”

Newt looks a little taken aback, moving his hands forward and playing with his wand up his sleeve in what seemed to be a nervous habit, tucking it awkwardly deeper  before wrapping his arms around his body.

“You’d let me choose?”

“It seems fair, since you did help me.” Newt breathes out, glancing to the horizon of the trees, a look of thought on his face.

“We could go to Ireland?”

Percival’s brows shoot up, he had taken to learning the names human’s gave the lands he’d traveled, easier to blend in should he need to, so he knew they’d named his home hills Ireland.

It was curious to think, he still thought the name strange, but he did rather like it. He hadn’t been back in a very long time.

“Why Ireland?”

“Oh, I noticed your, um -” Newt huffs lightly, looking down, tugging on his sleeves, “-when you were packing food, you were mumbling to yourself in what sounded like a sort of Irish, I could hear you from the bathing room. I’m from England you see, me and my brother, we moved here some time back. I thought perhaps we could see how Ireland has changed, and if we need move again, England after.”

Percival tilts his head in consideration, rubbing a hand over his jaw, brows pulling together. Newt looks like he’s about to retract it before Percival shrugs.

“It will be nice to see how it has grown I suppose. Well, we shouldn’t linger.” Newt’s shoulders slump in relief and he smiles at him, a shy thing that turns into uncertainty.

“So, how do you - I mean, I know you fly of course but, how am I-”

Percival laughs low at the stammered confusion, stepping away just a little.

“You’ll ride me of course. Hold onto my horns and use your magic as a strap to keep you on. You’ll be fine Newt. I won't let you fall.”

Newt licks his lower lip and nods as Percival shifts, green eyes dancing over him. It’s giving him rather the ego, the starry look the younger man gets each time he sees him.

He shakes himself out, stretching his wings as far as they will go, ends straining before he relaxes, lowering himself flat to the floor and looking to Newt expectantly.

“Right, I - Right.”

He chuckles, a deep, rumbling sound when Newt squares his shoulders, walking up to him, it’s sweet how gentle his hands are, gripping at him, a mixture of magic and muscle pulling him up.

He shuffles to sit at his neck, thighs spread, fumbling to grip large, curving horns. There’s a thrum of magic to lock him in place, it would seem they’re all set.

“I should tell you, I’ve never actually flown bef-” The words are cut off by a scream as Percival’s wings drop and he bolts forward, launching himself into the air.

He snorts a sound of amusement as Newt clings to him, catching his breath as they level out, occasional beats keeping them up, but mostly Percival glides. The wind is lovely on his scales, Newt’s bubble of laughter audible.

“Oh my goodness,  _Percival_ , this is  _amazing_!” He sounds quite windswept, Percival rather looks forward to their first stop, so that he can see the look of him, flushed with the high of his first flight.

He may show off a little when he dips, making Newt shriek and then peals of laughter leave him as Percival straightens once more.

“You are an arse!”

He gives a burst of flames, cutting through them easily, the warmth caressing them in a barely there touch, gone as fast as it arrives.

The freedom of flying was one of the things he adored most, he’d never thought to share it with another, never thought how it may feel to those who could only dream of it, but now with Newt’s wonderment in his ear - babbles of how small things look, how high they must be, how wild it is to be here - he’s oddly thankful for the greed of humans that would lead Newt to his cave.

***

The initial thrill doesn’t wear off it seems, but they settle into a comfortable, gently playful peace. Newt folds his arms between Percival’s horns, resting his chin on them, watching the world pass by as powerful wings keep them soaring.

He talks softly, knowing the Dragon can hear and eventually they begin a system, Percival purrs for yes and snakes through the air at a no, the side to side wiggle makes Newt giggle in delight every time, it’s rather adorable.

He learns of how Newt and his brother had come there after their parents passed, Theseus being head of the family had followed his political career to the new land. He’d met some family who had wanted him as a power move, he’d married the girl who according to Newt seemed nice at first.

Then the expectations came, the rules. Though it was Theseus who had married they ruled over Newt too with an iron fist. In England, when one reaches eighteen years they’re an adult, but here it seems the family owns you until marriage, it looks like they own you long after the union though, marriage is not a freedom here.

They’d taken away his beast books, he’d been studying veterinary medicine before the marriage, and told him to sharpen up and ready for his own relationship. It was part of why Newt had left for Percival, because otherwise he’d have had to marry some stuffy politician, and been a pretty face and nothing more.

Percival had growled at that and Newt laughed softly, rubbing soothingly at his horn, telling him it was alright, they left that far behind.

He nearly regrets not following the villagers to set alight to their town. But Newt is right, it’s far behind them now. Newt insists he tell him more about himself when they’re on the ground and Percival snakes just to make him protest, laughing throatily when he can all but hear the pout.

After that things turn to simpler topics, Newt asks of his favourite things, trying to guess what he likes and doesn’t. He teases him that he saw the coffee in that mug and Percival barrel rolls just to hear him scream and delight after.

He hears the wizard’s stomach rumble and begins looking for a place to rest and eat.

He sees a clear field of soft flowers by a river and thinks that will do nicely. He starts the descent as Newt chatters away.

“I can not believe you like  _Marmite_! I’m sorry but we simply must part when we reach Ireland, I can’t be with such a person.”

Newt’s tone is teasing, hands curling at his horns, holding tight as Percival plummets, straightening out with a flare of his wings, landing easily. The Dragons lowers to let Newt slide off him, smirking as the human stretches out, bending to touch his toes and wiggling his hips, beaming so brightly.

He looks completely breathtaking. Curls are a wild, red halo around him, green eyes bright and alive. The smile suits him, wide and carefree with exhilaration, his freckles scattered over a flushed face.

He steps over, dragon form melting away and Newt bounces for a second, clapping delightedly. “That is so much fun! To think you can do that any time you like, it’s amazing. You’re amazing!”

Percival can’t fight a smile, ducking his head. It’s been a very long time since he’s had someone who sees his species as they are, to appreciate things he has loved since he was born.

“I am glad you enjoyed it, and rather glad you do not have flight sickness.”

Newt blinks large eyes at him, snorting softly. “Yes, I imagine it’s best I didn’t pass out or something.” He breathes out, calming a little, but the smile remains.

He looks like sunshine, the way he glows from the very core of him. Percival thinks it absentmindedly, fondly almost, reaching into his pouch, throwing a large, plush red blanket over a patch of grass.

“I brought a variety of foods and drinks, plenty for days of travel. But for tomorrow’s dinner I’ll need to hunt, I didn’t want to keep raw meat and risk any magical beasts tracking us at night, a peaceful rest is best. I could ward the tent the way I do my cave, which would keep meat easily but it’s time we don’t have with our schedule.”

Newt nods quickly and he chuckles, pulling out a basket, placing the wicker down in the middle, a bottle of fresh lemonade for Newt and a flask of coffee for himself, heating it easily.

“Come on, sit. I can hear how hungry you are.”

Cheeks turn darker and Newt’s smile a touch sheepish but he sinks down, patting the space next to him for Percival who promptly follows, handing the wizard his drink and flicking open the basket.

“Dig about, find something you like.” Newt hesitates for only a moment before doing so, humming sweet and happy as he looks about.

“So, why do you have coffee? I don’t mean to sound rude, it’s just a curious thing, I don’t believe one imagines a Dragon would favour it!” Percival huffs a laugh, watching Newt perk up, pulling out some bacon rolls, sausage rolls and a fruit salad, dropping down happily.

“Well, I didn’t much think of it. It was a human drink after all. But, after I was guarding a small town ... I believe in a country you call Germany? I had to spend some time human as they were hunting me, I tried it by mistake, they gave me a wrong drink - my fault, my language was rough - and I rather took to it. Since then, I drink it most days. I consider it quiet the treasure. It warms me, stokes the flames in my chest.”

Newt makes a little amused sound as Percival reaches in, taking out some ham and cucumber sandwiches himself, sighing out lightly. “What?”

“It’s just-” Newt breathes a pretty, ecstatic sound. “-I’m sorry just the image of a Dragon liking coffee is rather funny. But also, rather adorable, you’re likely very grumpy without it aren’t you.”

Percival crinkles his nose, unwrapping his food. “Dragons are not morning beasts, coffee or not.”

Newt hides his laugh behind his hand, a wise choice. “Of course, how could I think otherwise.”

***

The food is lovely, as is the rest, Newt stretches out his legs, dropping down and spreading out on the blanket as Percival looks down at him with a dancing smile. “Quite comfortable are you?”

He blinks sweetly at him, taking in the sharp jaw, strong nose, the curve of his smirk and the dark curls around his forehead. His eyes dance with golden flecks, more brown when human like this, but they’re there, and goodness he is gorgeous.

“You’re beautiful.”

Damn it.

He needs to get better with his filter.

He blushes darkly when Percival raises his eyebrows, but the Dragon’s expression is softer, no anger or mocking in sight.

“I could say the same. But thank you.” He looks up, studying the sky and Newt continues to study him instead, giddy with how he’d gotten away with such bold words. In fact, Percival is smiling a little wider, seemingly pleased by them.

“We must be off again soon, we’ll have to find somewhere to settle for the night. Before nightfall, I know we would both manage, but it will get cold fast after sunset, I don’t want you falling ill.”

Newt tilts his head, blushing sweetly, looking down to play with his fingers. He feels a little bad, understanding Percival is travelling slower, stopping unnecessarily, all because Newt is tagging along.

“I don’t mean to be a bother.” His voice is small and he curses himself for it, shifting slightly. Biting at his lip. He needs to learn to be more vocal, should he want to survive on his own at a later date.

Rough, but gentle fingers catch his chin, surprising Newt as he turns his head to look back to Percival. His hands are surprisingly warm, he had noted it when Percival tended to him. The man radiated heat, which he supposes makes sense.

Every where he touches, Newt can feel his hands for hours, breath hitching. It’s been so long since he’s been touched in any informal way, but for it to be Percival, it’s as though his body focuses everything he has on whatever part of the creature is on him.

“No. Enough of that.”

Newt blinks, confused, but suitably scalded, readying himself to apologize.

“ _Don’t_. You are neither a bother Newt, nor a hindrance. Had I not been alright with how we traveled, had I not been alright with you needs I would not have let you come along. You could not have forced me.”

Newt...  can’t argue with that. He can’t really imagine anyone forcing Percival into anything. He wholeheartedly imagines the Dragon would be the type to stubbornly circle the globe to get somewhere when someone tried to tell him he couldn’t.

Besides, Percival seemed to enjoy when Newt forgot himself. Talking without thought made him laugh.

“Right.” He says it softly, pushing up onto his elbows, taking a breath and adding a teasingly shy: “In that case we need to get you a saddle, a nice, padded leather one. I’m sure some horse maker would be up to the challenge.”

He giggles when Percival carefully shoves him, pushing to climb up, helping the Dragon gather their things.

“Would you mind should I pick a few flowers? I - I’d like to start a journal, of my travels. And I’d like to have something to remind me of important moments.”

Percival looks to him, expression calculating.

“You would consider this moment an important part of your life?”

Newt smiles then, nodding eagerly, leaning down to pluck a soft, blue forget me not from the grass. “Yes of course. I don’t have anything from your cave, so this will do. Meeting you was the start of something incredible, I want to remember it all.”

He plays with the flower, shrugging bashfully. “I’ll spell them to keep them safe for now, and pick up a journal when I can.”

Percival stands, tucking the last few things away and shaking his head firmly, Newt swears he sees the slightest pink on the Dragon’s cheeks. He reaches into the pouch, pulling out a soft brown leather book. He frowns for a moment, nail curling into a claw, holding it angled so Newt can’t see, carving into it, a flurry of magic softening it and making it neater.

He holds it out and Newt blinks down at a NS in a boxed shape, stamped onto the brown journal.

“Now you have something from my home, and more to remember by.”

Newt makes a little sound, so very careful as he takes the book. His heart is skittering in him, dragging his thumb over the initials, he swallows for a moment before clutching it to his chest for a bare moment and then launching at Percival, throwing his arms around him, absolutely beaming.

“It’s perfect! Thank you Percival!” He presses flush to a broad chest, burying his face against his throat, hugging him tightly.

Percival smells of lavender and woodlands, and his hands stutter around Newt before he unsurely curls them around him. It seems Dragon’s didn’t much do surprise hugs. He’ll have to change that, heaven knows Percival deserves them.

Strong arms squeeze him and oh, it’s rather lovely, he’s a very good hugger, just soft enough but with that thread of untapped strength.

He feels safe.

Newt pulls back, cheeks red, clearing his throat and absolutely charmed by the journal, opening it and carefully pressing the first flower onto the first page. A pen appears before him and he bashfully thanks him once more.

Percival peeks over his shoulder, Newt let’s him, writing a neat, careful note under it.

 _“A forget me not, to remember the beginning of happiness, the start of the best adventure.”_  Percival smiles slightly, turning away to gather the things and once he has Newt adds a little extra underneath.

 _“Percival likes coffee best - Milk and two sugars.”_  Percival calls him over to the edge of the field and Newt slips it shut, holding it close and hurrying after him. He’ll be sure to add more later.

He wants to remember everything.

***

They end up finding a spot in an open field, atop a small hill. Percival says it’s very good, he can see and hear anything coming for miles, plus, he looks up and grins. They should see the stars well tonight, but it does mean he needed to bundle Newt inside quickly, the temperatures would drop fast with no clouds to insulate.

Dinner is a simple affair, they settle on cooking some beans and sausages for the first night. The only raw meat Percival had brought. He tells Newt they’ll have biscuits, crisps and chocolate for lunch the days ahead and then he’ll find dinner at night.

Newt offers to help and he hushes him, saying he’ll be in charge of building the camping area. That seems perfectly fair, but for tonight they would build together.

They pack away just as the sun starts setting and Percival opens his pouch, having Newt call for the clear tent and the supports whilst he called for the bedding.

Newt does, he expects a larger thing, wonders if perhaps it simply seems small.

He follows the instructions obediently, learning how to put it up for the next night, biting his tongue at the smooth command in the Dragon’s voice. Goodness, that is a timbre that runs down his spine and vibrates through his bones.

He clears his throat, refocusing, cheeks pink. When it stands proud he throws his hands in the air, wand sparkling for a moment as he grins. “There!”

It looks very very small.

He pauses, cocking his head and turning to Percival, watching him pile in blankets and pillows and...

It’s not bigger on the inside. It’s also the only tent.

 _Oh_.

He makes a humiliating, strangled, high pitched sort of sound, biting at his thumb, blushing darkly as he comes to the realization. Percival pulls back quickly, looking to him in concern.

“Are you alright?”

“It’s only built for one.”

Newt breathes the words, lashes lowering. He’s trying to imagine sleeping next to someone, a warm body at his back, an arm around his waist.

Percival, very much pressed against him.

The Dragon looks to him for a beat, a smirk growing on his face that makes Newt’s cheeks burn hotter.

“Have you not shared a sleeping space before?”

Newt firmly shakes his head, licking his lower lip and murmuring an awkward “Marriage purity.”

Percival raises both eyebrow, snorting lightly. “I forgot your human fondness for it. I can sleep outside in my other form if you’re uncomfortable.”

Uncomfortable is not the word he’d use. Excited, nervous.

 _Hopeful_.

Which is ridiculous, what on earth would he be hopeful for? He shakes his head sharply, lowers his hands and huffing a burst of air, hoping to expel the mix of emotions with it.

“No, it’s alright. I- I suppose I should, um, be used to it at some point. Besides it’s, I trust you. So, yes. It’s fine.”

Percival studies him for a moment, cocking his head easily. “It’s not as bad as you think. I don’t snore, and I don’t hoard the blankets.”

Newt giggles, a nervous burst of sound at the terrible pun. He feels better, if it’s not a ridiculous deal to Percival then he shouldn’t fret.

“Okay, I’m alright.”

“Would you like a shirt to sleep in?”

He blinks, realizing that... right. He had no clothes of his own currently. Percival drags his eyes over him and the action leaves Newt oddly flustered, running his fingers through his curls, messing them further.

“Red, I think for tonight.”

Newt shuffles a little and nods and Percival reaches into his pouch, pulling out an ever so soft cotton shirt, a deep red with a black trim. It’s really very nice. It leads him to the next problem.

“Um - “ Percival is looking more and more fondly amused now.

“I will turn around and change myself, just tell me when you’re ready for me to turn back.”

Newt swallows hard. He wonders if the blush on his cheeks will be a permanent fixture. He takes the shirt quickly, watching Percival turn, already beginning to unbutton with one hand.

Newt damn near swallows his tongue when his shirt falls to the floor, taking in a broad, muscled back, sharp hips.

Right. He unbuttons his own shirt at a record pace, trying very hard to keep his eyes firmly on the tent as more fabric falls. He pulls on the shirt, the rasp of soft fabric is lovely on his skin. He has no bottoms, and Percival didn’t give him any. He supposes he wasn’t thinking much with the fuss Newt had made.

He debates it for a second, blushing harder and closing his eyes before slipping his off, tugging the shirt low at his thighs. He can’t leave dirty underwear on, so he does a little spell to keep it held down as best he can. It’s fine, he’ll merely stay burrowed under blankets and change whilst Percival downed his morning coffee.

He wonders how he will look, freshly woken, half drowsy.

He looks back to Percival, seeing the dragon in tight black boxers, arms folded, looking up at the dark sky, the light fading around them.

“O-okay I’m, um, I’m modest.”

Percival looks over his shoulders, eyes following the line of his body, down over bare, long legs. The shirt is large on him, but it stops above his knee, sleeves at his knuckles.

He wraps his arms around himself, skin flaming when Percival turns. He’s incredible, thick muscle, jut of hips, oh good lord Newt can see the outline through his boxers. He forces his eyes up, muffling a sound as Percival steps forward and rumbles a very suggestive sounding.

“I wouldn’t label you dressed like that to be modest  _Pequeno regalo_.”

Newt bites his inner cheek, shivering at the way he purrs the last two words, voice smooth and rich, a caress to them. He wonders, wildly, what they mean.

Percival holds open the entrance and Newt runs a cleaning spell over himself, murmuring a low “I don’t um, know if I snore. I apologize if I do.” Percival snorts softly, waving his hand at the opening and Newt slips forward, brushing against Percival, glancing at him through his lashes before dropping to his knees, crawling in, his magic barely keeping him covered.

He’s quick to get under the thick blankets, thankful for the cover and when Percival piles their clothes into the Niffler pouch and follows. He looks like he’s hunting, gold eyes glinting as he prowls forward, half over Newt before he moves up onto his knees shifting and turning to seal the entrance.

Oh he’s trapped in a very small space with a very bare Dragon it turns out he’s very, very much attracted to.

This is his life now.

He shuffles over as best he can and Percival stretches out beside him, throwing the blankets across his lower half, his hips obscenely framed by the fabric.

Newt almost cocoons in them right up to his chin so that he can’t possibly do something stupid like crawl into his lap.

He drops back, both of them getting comfortable. It’s warm, Percival a heat and reality next to him and Newt forces his eyes up, lashes fluttering.

“Oh.” He smiles then, realizing now why the tent was clear. They had view of the entire expanse of the sky. Millions upon millions of stars dancing on the darkness, the moon hung amongst them.

It’s beautiful. He goes pliant as he watches them and Percival inches closer to him, voice a whispered soft of sound.

“That is Orion's belt.” His mouth is by Newt’s ear, pointing up, drawing lines between the stars and Newt gasps softly when the tent ceiling burns the shape into the fabric, making the constellation a visible drawing above them.

Newt hadn’t put much thought into constellations. He knew the North Star, he knew what to look for when he was lost, but that was all.

He doesn’t notice when he leans into Percival as the Dragon talks. “There, the Little Dipper. Little Bear, the Fox-”

Newt’s lashes grow heavy, head rolling onto Percival’s shoulder, making a soft sound to indicate he was listening when an arm curls around him, tucking him in tight.

“That’s Lepus, it has the smallest star within it. J0523, most don’t even know it exists.” Newt breathes out softly, content, warm, sleep pulling him slowly under.

“My middle name is Artemis.” Newt murmurs it softly and Percival is smiling when he turns his face into his hair. “Like the constellation.” Newt adds the line as he sighs the last part and fingers move, dragging through his curls, a soft touch, soothing.

A series of stars lights up, golden light connecting them and Newt drops against his shoulder, missing the low “Truly a little gift from the heavens aren’t you?”

***

Newt, at first, isn’t sure what wakes him. His eyes are shut, body heavy with sleep. He listens for a moment, the soft sounds of wildlife, the rustle of wind over the tent. There’s a soft patter of rain above them, but otherwise, outside seems fine. He opens his lashes, just a squint, and yes it is very much still dark. So it wasn’t the morning that woke him. He shifts, going to sit up and  _oh_ -

A thick muscled arm tightens around his waist, effectively holding him in the nest of blankets. He flushes darkly, finally assessing what on earth was going on.

During the night, they’d moved. Newt had rolled onto his side, head bracketed on his arm, his free hand tucked to his chest and it seemed the Dragon had followed, moving to roll himself. They pressed close at some point apparently, because Percival was very,  _very_ near.

His cheeks heat further, breathing out in a little rush when the heat at his back moves, pressing flush to him, the sheets slipping further down their hips. Goodness, Percival is a solid pressure behind him, warm breath ghosting over Newt’s hair, a low rumble in his back.

He wiggles a little, seeing if there’s any chance to free himself. Percival moans so very close to his ear and Newt makes a little sound, a sort of whimper. That was what had woken him, a low moan from the beast, rough and guttural.

Percival presses tighter and he squeezes his eyes shut, heart beating so rapidly he’s sure it’s making an escape from his chest. He can feel - He can feel him, the thick outline of the Dragon’s cock up against his arse, only the thin, soft shirt and the Dragon’s boxers keeping them apart.

He swallows, whispering the Dragon’s name, but it sounds shaky, more of a breathy moan and that fails to wake the creature, instead just seeming to please him because a low sound starts in his chest, a steady rumble, the purr having him shivering in delight.

What on earth was he doing? Half hard, bottomless, in a Dragon’s shirt, sharing a bed with him. He has a cock pressed against him and sleep low moans at his back. He should be appalled, humiliated perhaps.

He’s not, he brings the hand up from his chest, bunching his fingers in the soft fabric and pressing it to his lips, closing his eyes as he muffles any sound he possibly can, biting down on it.

Curiously, cautiously he presses back. His lashes flutter, red flooding down skin when the Dragon makes a sound of approval, a large hand covering Newt’s lower stomach, pressing down, forcing his hips once more against him.

Newt whimpers, biting the fabric of the sleeve, sucking in a little steadying breath and circling his hips a smidge, feeling the way the jut of his cock presses between his cheeks.

He’s so - Holy stars, he’s thick, so very, very thick and long. Newt thinks wildly that this must be a trait from his dragon side, surely.

Regardless, a heat builds in his stomach, lips parting when he ever so slowly rolls his hips up, starting to move against him, working his cock against his arse, a little moan leaving him, cheeks pink, eyes shut.

The movement, the drag of cock against him, nudges his shirt up and he reaches down a trembling hand, bunching it around his hips, leaving his arse entirely bare. Oh, hopefully he can pass that off as simple friction lifting it, he might die of embarrassment if he can’t.

There’s a low snarl from the Dragon and suddenly hips move with his, the hand at his stomach slipping lower.

He doesn’t think much of it at first, far to caught up, grinding a tad desperately back on Percival, panting softly into the shirt as he once more covers his mouth, little keening sounds leaving him. He can’t help but turn his mind to how Percival would feel bare against him, in his hand, between his thighs, inside of him.

His hips buck, grinding back hard now, mewling so sweetly covering his hand with his mouth, but it slips, forgetting himself the closer he gets, the more his cock drips, the more the knot in his stomach tightens. He gets louder and even in his sleep the Dragon seems to enjoy it.

Percival though, he makes it very clear he’s fully awake, taking Newt by surprise, life rough hands curling around his cock, a low growling sound by his ear. He should really apologize, gasp he didn’t mean to, he’d been terribly rude, it wasn’t Percival’s fault he’d become aroused in sleep and -

A hand drags up, over the length of his cock and Newt eye’s near roll back, arching up, his cock spurting precum, gasping, a little sobbing sound leaving him. He wants so badly for release, but he wants Percival to cum first, he wants to hear the way he’s broken apart, just from Newt against him.

The timbre of his name by his ear, it’s unlike anything. He’s heard his name so often, but hearing it like this, the two of them wrapped in each other, it has him rocking back, biting his lower lip, hand fumbling back, curling in messy black hair, head falling to the side and the Dragon snarls in answer, mouth dragging over the line of  Newt’s throat.

He means to wait - but he spills over the edge, cock throbbing, a thumb circling the tip of him, grip tight and he can’t help himself. Pushed into cumming when teeth close down on skin, dangerous and sharp, the bite of it, knowing it will certainly bruise. He’d be unable to hide it properly, everyone would know Percival had had him like this.

He cries out, pulling on hair, head thrown back, he’s gasping, skin hot. He goes pliant after a moment, panting, his mind floating pleasantly. Percival moans when he cums, a wrecked sound, like a praise to him and Newt clings to it, tucking it away in his mind, saving it for lonely nights in the future.

They both come down slowly, he worries it will require talking, or some sort of etiquette and he’s much too tired for that, eyes already fighting to stay open.

There’s a wash of magic over them, body clean again and he shifts, turning. He presses his face into the Dragon’s throat, getting as close to him as he can, those same, safe arms wrapping around him.

There’s a soft breath through his curls and Newt flushes a little, hoping he didn’t disappoint too badly, heart skittering in his chest.

“Sleep  _estrela preciosa_.”

Newt can’t help but obey, pressing a sweet, shy little kiss to the Dragon’s pulse, pulled back under once more.

***

Percival is the first up. He rose just after the sun, a tad later than planned but very worth it. He looks down, Newt curled against him, skin still a tad pink, lashes fanning his cheeks. He shifts, his magic gently rolling the slipping wizard, Newt’s head lolling to the side, tucking a pillow in his hold that he hums happily, burrowing into it. Terribly sweet minx.

Percival climbs from the tent, grabbing his pouch, changing into some simple tight trousers, boots and a deep purple shirt, strapping it back to his thigh.

He pulls out the beans and starts a fire, breathing flames onto wood, getting it lovely and roaring before setting up, boiling some water for his coffee, and tea for Newt as well. He’d mentioned during their flight he enjoyed tea in the morning.

The Dragon looks back to the tent thoughtfully as he cooks, taking a moment to breath in the cool air, gathering his thoughts. He’d assumed it to be a simple curiosity over the human, but when Newt had fallen asleep against him it was a strange thing. Percival hadn’t shared a nest since he was a nestling with his family, an entirely different experience obviously.

He’s interested in seeing how things progress from here. Newt was strange, at times he was fierce, bold, the soul of a Dragon rearing in him and then he softened, like the glow of a fireplace in winter. He found he rather liked both sides, and the way Newt talked to him in a human manner. Not forgetting what he was, but simply that he didn’t see him as lesser, he didn’t fear him. He was just Percival and Newt was merely himself.

He settles with that thought. Percival wouldn’t push himself upon the human, but he could coax him a little closer, and see what a brilliant mind does in return.

There’s a soft moan of stretching from the tent and he snorts a little, just in time Newt rises and he hears a heart kick into double time, choosing to quietly prepare the drinks as Newt has his moment of panic.

He finally emerges, blinking in the sun, pulling the larger shirt around him, curling his arms around himself. He barely looks at Percival, lashes fluttering as he murmurs a painfully shy: “G-Good, um, Good morning. Percival.”

He sighs internally, an oddly fond sound, pushing to stand. It would seem Newt would need guiding for now, to show that he need not start acting some ridiculous way.

“Good morning, here, I made you some tea.”

Green eyes blink at him, glancing down to the cup, reaching out to curl long fingers around it and Percival wraps him in a large blanket, pulling him to sit on the small bench by the flames.

“Drink, then you can dress and eat. It’s a Yorkshire blend, apparently very good for soothing the throat.”

Newt lifts the mug to his lips, looking so innocently confused and it just brings a slow, sharp smile to his lips. “I thought it would help, you made a lot of noise in your sleep, I was worried you’d have trouble first thing, you do sound a tad hoarse.”

The wizard chokes a little on the drink, turning his head to cough into his hand and he forces himself to return to stirring the beans, shoulders shaking a little with laughter.

“I had a pleasant dream t-that’s all.” His eyes flash at the words and Newt’s cheeks are near glowing.

“I see.”

“Yes, I do hope it will return but you know-” Green eye lift to them, a nervous sort of challenge in them. “-Good dreams don’t return if you laugh about them, you jinx them.”

Percival damn near forget’s breakfast entirely when Newt bites at his lip, tracing the rim of his mug. “And I do hope, m-maybe it will return.”

He finishes his drink, placing aside the mug and pushing to stand, gathering the clothes that Percival has left out, twirling his finger to instruct the Dragon to turn around. Cheeky thing, how can one be so adorable awkward and yet incredibly sexual at the same time?

“It will if you’re good.” He says it simply and Newt swallows a little, making a little sound that has Percival smug in his chest, putting his back to the Wizard to allow him to change, dishing up the beans and readying for the day ahead.

He doesn’t doubt, with the warm, clear skies and Newt’s shy humming as he dressed, to begin it, it will be a very good one.

***

Newt seemed to calm once dressed, packed up and ready. As if he had settled on normality, smiling bright and warm, bounding up to him in his excitement. “Shall we? Only one more night, yes?”

Percival nods, but the vibrating, uncontainable sort of happiness coming from the boy was contagious and he breaks a smile, laughing low. “If all goes well, then yes. Two more days, one more night and we’ll reach my birth hills. I do wonder how they’ll be, with luck we’ll find a nice place easily. We should arrive early morning, it will give us time.”

Newt bounces on the spot for a second, cheeks flushed, clearly feeling much better than his timidness that morning. Perhaps he really did just need his tea first thing.

“Then let us be off!”

Percival huffs a little, rolling his eyes but unfurls his wings, body shifting, curling around Newt, lowering his head to meet green eyes, giving a playful little curl of smoke when soft hands rub the scales of his nose and Newt giggles softly.

***

As the day before they stop for lunch sometime around noon. The sun high in the sky, forcing them to find the shadow of some trees rather than an open field. Newt helps him get everything ready this time. Spreading out the blanket, uncaring of the blandness of the meal, taking the cereal bars and crisps contentedly, laughing when Percival grumbles that they best arrive on time or he’ll be out of coffee.

Newt leans back against the bark of a towering tree, his journal in his lap, pen twirling in long fingers, Percival watches him for a while as he makes notes on whatever he’s been writing all day.

Newt’s chatter is soft, carried on a soft breeze and he pulls a cushion from the pouch, reclining onto it, leg drawn up and bent, eyes close and head tilted back, just enjoying a moment of rest.

There’s a light sketching sound, the scratch of pen on paper and he peeks through his lashes, watching the look of utter focus on Newt’s face. He pretends not to notice when sharp, studying eyes flick to him, head tilting before he scribbles once more.

It happens three times more before Percival finally chuckles low, hands linked, resting on his chest. “It is rude to draw people without asking, is it not?”

Newt freezes and Percival opens one eye, looking to him comfortably, the pink on Newt’s cheeks darkening. “Yes. Well. Rudeness doesn’t appear to be a problem, so keep your hands to yourself and look pretty, I’ll be done soon.”

There’s a new found level of sass from the human recently and Percival smirks, hearing Newt’s heart skitter, nervous about his own confidence.

He tilts his head back, arching slightly, humming low and deep, the hand on his chest moving, dragging slow, ever so lazy down the length of his front, tracing the line of muscle through his shirt, over his stomach, he parts his lips, a glint of fangs as fingers brush his waistband, teasing over it.

Newt breath hitches he smirks, filthy and content.

“My hands are to myself.” He point it out lazily, just slightly dipping his fingers under fabric, leg falling slightly open, jeans tightening across him and Newt ever so loudly clears his throat, smelling of need, voice breathy but firm.

“It’s a turn of phrase and you know such. Stop moving, a model should be still.”

He grins, but relents, dropping his hands back onto his chest with a rather melodramatic sigh of disdain, as if settling for something less.

“ _Fine_. But you’ll need to pay me later. Models are paid after all.”

Newt swallows, looking stubbornly down at his journal.

“Alright, have whatever you want just stay there, don’t move.”

His smile is sharp then, full of fangs, already plotting what he would have later.

“As you wish.”

***

They’re about to leave when Newt stops, looking into the trees, expression open and ever so sweetly curious. Percival pauses with him, stepping back to him and frowning, glancing over the trees. He hears no threats, no dangers too them.

“ _Corazón de lume_? What is it?”

Newt steps towards the woods, tucking his journal back into his own, smaller thigh pouch - Percival had fetched it just before they left after breakfast, wanting him to be able to access his journal whenever he likes, also giving him some coins in case of an emergency.

“There’s - “

Newt points, blinking and Percival sees it as well, a flash of gold in the trees. He frowns and Newt looks to him, grinning he grabs Percival’s hand, lacing their fingers together and taking off after it.

“Newt! Are you mad? We have no idea what-”

“Percival!” Newt laughs, pulling him through winding trees, following quickly, but trying to be quiet as well, as not to startle whatever it may be. “You’re a dragon, and I a wizard, we should be alright.” Newt whispers it too him, his smile ecstatic. “An adventure should have moments of suspense!”

Percival looks at him like he’s rather insane. He’s a time old Dragon of the first flame and yet he’s the one with the sense not to run after unknown creatures. Unbelievable.

He still follows, groaning and growling a low: “Should we end up as steak I will haunt you.”

Newt giggles, both of them stepping into a clearing, the sunlight filtering through the canopy, woodland peaceful. Newt looks around, chewing his lip, clearly hopeful for something, anything to come to them.

He shifts closer to the wizard, body curling to him like a shield even as he glances around, unnoticing of the instinct to protect.

“ _Oh_.”

Newt breathes the word and Percival head snaps around, blinking in genuine surprise, he doesn’t stop Newt when he steps carefully forward, lowering ever so slowly down, reaching out, offering a hand forward.

The foal moves forward, wobbling legs, a glittering gold coat, a tiny horn on its head. It’s been so long since Percival has seen a unicorn, he believed most of them hidden now, fading to extinction. Another group of beasts, lost to the swarm of humanity.

He’s careful to be still, but when the foal stretches her neck and butts its head to Newt’s hand the bushes rustle, a gleaming white male stepping out, a black and white mare following.

A family it seems.

The male comes to him, lifting a proud head, horn sparking and Percival can think of nothing much else to do but bow his head in respect. Unicorns were not his jurisdiction, he rarely wondered so deeply in to forest areas unless he already knew of a bare patch. Or he was hunting, he hadn’t crossed paths with them in far too long.

The horse studies him, an eerie sort of intellect in black eyes, but slowly it bows his head and Percival huffs out in disbelief.

“This is incredible.”

He looks to Newt at the words, making a small sound of amusement. “Yes. I imagine they’ve not met many human’s this far out, this untouched. The child was the test of your tenderness, the parents waiting to ambush if needed.”

Newt smiles, stroking gentle hands over the fowl, cooing to her softly. “All of you, so very very smart. Surviving this long.”

Percival watches the mother walk over to Newt, shoving her snout into his curls, snuffling over him and the wizard giggles, a sweet sound, knocked slightly sideways. He brings a hand up, stroking it gently down her neck and Percival blinks, breathing out as sunlight hits them, a glow around Newt.

Quite the sap he seems to be becoming now. Perhaps softened by too long alone, or perhaps, Newt just had a way with beasts.

“We should go Newt, I’m sorry, but we need to make good time.” Newt’s expression drops, but he nods, pushing to stand, giving last, affectionate pats to each of them.

“Thank you all for your hello, please be safe.” He turns from them and Percival holds out his hand, catching his eyes. Newt takes it without hesitation, letting the Dragon guide him back through the trees.

“They’re amazing.”

Percival glances to him, lifting a branch and pulling Newt under, continuing their trek to an open area and a chance to continue their flight.

“They are. But as are you, like calls to like Newt.” Newt flushes, a rush of colour up all of his face.

“Oh, no they’re worth far more than I am.”

“Worth differs in all eyes.”

Newt cocks his head a little, accepting the argument quietly. Percival adds a low “Give nothing to those who see you as such. Treasures only shine for those rightful to touch it.”

Newt bites his lip but nods, Percival steps into the open area once more, letting Newt guide him to where he wished to mount and take off.

Neither of them notice their fingers are still linked, palms pressed together, warm, soft and fitting just right.

****

Dinner had been a pleasant affair, they’d found a nice, open field once more, with a little stream running through it.

Newt had flushed when he slipped his hand from Percival’s hold, having taken it again to pull him along to the slight rise of grass, giving them a good vantage point.

He breathes out and goes about setting up the tent as planned, playing with his own fingers shyly. Percival had cocked his head, and nodded, handing him the pouch and heading off to go hunting. It was clear Newt needed a moment, likely reflecting upon the small family of unicorns, he’d spent the flight to the spot chattering so happily about them.

He looked back at the sound of his name giving a smile when Newt calls out for him to be careful. He’s not sure the concern should make his chest as warm as it does.

He’d brought back a rabbit for them, taking out some pasta to go with it. Newt stretched out on the log beside him, helping him ready and cook it all, green eyes dancing as he confirms the time left until they reach Ireland.

It should be the next day, if all goes well.

They retire for the night when the sun falls below the horizon. Newt’s cheeks pinkening when Percival gives him a dark green shirt, dragging his eyes over him. He intended to collect his ‘payment’ tonight. But it was all the more fun to have Newt unsuspecting of it.

Still, he could tease.

“The colour brings out those eyes of yours.” He pressed it into his hands and Newt nods awkwardly, clutching it close. He very deliberately doesn’t give him anything else and Newt glances to the pouch, he almost dares him to say something but the wizard, darling little thing, just licks over his lower lip, gathering himself and unbuttons his current clothes.

Percival turns to change himself, self satisfied smirk well in place.

Newt falls asleep, looking up at the tent ceiling, watching the golden magic move pictures over it, Dragons flying amongst the starry background. Percival tells him of his family, of his Mother and Father, of towering forests and snow covered mountains. He tells him of his first flight, Newt giggling, half asleep when Percival quietly admits to crashing into a tree trunk, unable to turn fast enough.

He’s quiet for a long while, shifting to take in the sight of the wizard. A curious thing, how easily one grows attached to having someone else beside them. He’ll have to see if Newt would want his own room when they reach Ireland, perhaps he could coax him into sleeping with him instead.

Newt looks so sweet now, the faint light through the clear tent. Laid on his back, but head turned to face the Dragon, long lashes fan on cheeks, skin a touch pink from sleep, full lips parted. He’s so trusting, barely reacting when Percival drags the duvet down, throwing it to the bottom of the bed, Newt merely curls his free arm, draped over his own waist, turning his head more into the crook of his elbow, arm bent, hand curled above his head.

He could do really anything he liked. A terrible thought perhaps, but then, Newt had given no indication telling him no, and should he not want something Percival would never push.

He reaches out, curling a large hand around the smoothness of the top of Newt’s knee. Newt rubs his thigh’s together only to part them slow and shy giving a pretty sigh before doing so, an instinctive, sleep driven move and Percival rumbles in his chest, fire building under his skin. By the stars Newt is already opening so beautifully for him and he’s barely touched him.

He slides his hand, dragging slowly up the inside of his thigh, letting his fingers curl to claws that catch for just a moment on skin, thin red lines left behind. Newt jolts at that, his nails biting into his own palm, thighs opening a touch more.

Percival reaches higher, at the crease of his thigh now, dragging his fingertips to bunch the shirt up, giving him free access to slowly curl them around Newt’s cock. It takes very little to coax him hard, slow, measured drags of his fist up and down him, teasing a thumb over the tip, light pumps, tightening and loosening his grip.

Newt’s hips start rolling into his hand, needy little sounds leaving him, cheeks flushing fetchingly darker now.

When he arches Percival pulls his hand away, smirking when the boy whimpers, hips rocking up into nothing. Oh how he’d ruin him, and love every moment of doing so.

He moves, ever so careful not to rouse him, warm hands urging Newt’s thighs wider apart, letting him settle between them. He can feel Newt’s heart slowly beginning to beat faster, the flutter of his lashes, the lazy little moan. He’s waking, but Percival still has some time to occupy first.

He leans in, parting his lips and dragging his tongue ever so slowly over the hard length of his cock, circling it around the leaking tip.

Newt moans then, a loud, unabashed thing and Percival growls in answer. The sounds he makes are delicious little noises. He flicks his tongue down his shaft before tracing the vein once more up the length of it.

Newt’s head falls back, sleep heavy hands fumbling up to curl into the Dragon’s hair, a gasp catching in his throat when Percival takes the tip of him past his lips, sucking slowly, savouring the taste of the human, the weight of him against his tongue for the first time.

Newt’s hands tighten in his hair and he wakes with a gasp, hips stuttering up into the heat of Percival’s mouth. The Dragon looks up through his lashes, sinking down onto his cock, sucking hard as Newt stammers a:

“Perc- what are you - Oh, Oh G- _Gods_.”

He pulls up, sucks as he lets him slip from his lips, causing an absolutely filthy popping sound. “Do you want me to stop?” It’s a simple enough question and Newt, within seconds, is frantically shaking his head, chest rising and falling rapidly.

“I need - “

Newt’s lashes flutter, his cock spurting precum onto his stomach and Percival licks over his lip, grinning slow and sharp.

“I know Newt.” He croons the words, hands curling around the swell of hips, pressing him into the soft blankets under him. “You owe me a debt, pretty thing.”

Newt blinks dumbly at him, hips twitching, whimpering softly when Percival curls a rough hand once more around his cock, beginning to stroke, it’s slow and dragging, but his grip is tight, certainly keeping his attention.

“You said I could have anything.”

Newt’s cheeks bloom a lush red then, mouth parting before closing, lower lip trembling, trying to work his cock into the Dragon’s fist, but it takes nothing at all for Percival to keep him held down.

“What are you going to do to me?” Newt asks it breathlessly and Percival’s eyes glint, he’s not turning away, nor even attempted to stop him. His cock throbbing in Percival’s hold, hands curled loose and limp at his head. He wants this, that much is very clear.

Percival looks thoughtful, dragging his eyes over him. Shifting he leans down, chuckling roughly at Newt’s strangled sound, his lips by the Wizards ear. “I’m going to make you scream my name, and paint you with my cum until every beast, human and star around knows you spread your legs for me.”

Newt keens, arching into his hand as he picks up the speed of his strokes, twisting his wrist, shifting and kissing over his hips as he leans back down, Newt’s hand in his hair again within seconds. He doesn’t tease in that moment and Newt cries out, a wrecked, broken sort of scream when he pushes down, taking his cock right to the hilt. Percival relaxes his throat, sucking hard on Newt, pulling his head up and slowly pushing back down, curling his tongue around the shaft.

It’s something else entirely, knowing that Newt has never had any of this, that no matter if they part - though Percival would do what he could to convince him to stay - at least he knows Newt would remember this, that he was able to give him these moments of pleasure.

Newt is panting, a stuttered, wild sound, hips beginning to roll up, uncontrolled and messy, entirely driven by instinct as he pushes past Percival’s lips, moaning his name in the most beautiful way. “P-Please.” He watches through his lashes as Newt bites his lower lip, a smear of blood from sharp teeth, head turned.

Devastating in his need.

He pulls off from him, laughing low when Newt whimpers, already launching into pleas for him not to stop, so easily broken, Percival would love putting him back together.

“Mm, you’ll have to be more specific about what you’re begging for my little jewel. Do you want my mouth again?” He raises an eyebrow and in one steady movement his hand drags up from his thigh, pressing his fingers teasingly between his cheeks, brushing over a virgin hole and watching, eyes dark and greedy as Newt jerks, hips jumping up.

“Or more perhaps?”

Newt swallows hard, trembling all over. His cock is leaking steadily onto his stomach and Percival smiles, slow and sharp when Newt’s thigh part further, trying feebly to push the Dragon’s head back down, breathing a painfully shy “Both, please both, I n-need all of it.”

He licks slowly over his lower lip, an entirely predatory motion, fangs growing, eyes glinting dangerously. The more he reveals himself, the more Newt seems to growl with desperation.

When he reaches down to curl his own fingers around his cock Percival snarls and Newt, the filthy little thing, with such a pure look, moans in answer.

“Don’t touch yourself without my permission Treasure, or I may be inclined to strap your hands down. This is my pay, I’ll decide how it is taken.”

Newt’s squeezes his eyes shut and his cock visibly jumps. But it’s Percival who nearly snaps when Newt gives a pretty, obedient little “ _Yes Alpha_.”

He doesn’t even seem to register his use of the title, but Percival had not missed it, how could he? When everything he’s ever craved is right here, begging for it. He grits his teeth, calling on the sex magic, he hasn’t used it on another in a very long time, but it isn’t that difficult to recall, a specific feeling accompanying it, sparking the fire in his body.

Slick fingers press against Newt’s rim and slowly he works one inside, dragging his tongue over his cock once more, lapping at him as Newt fights so wildly not to slip over the edge. How sweet, so eager to please.

“Do not cum without your Alpha’s permission.” He purrs the words and Newt’s eyes fly open, skin stained dark when he realizes, turning his head into the crook of his arm, gripping helplessly at the pillows above his head as Percival works a second finger into him, hips pressing down, welcoming them inside like it’s what he was made for.

“Understand?” He snaps it and Newt near sobs, nodding frantically.

“Yes Alpha, n-no cumming without your permission.”

He rumbles in satisfaction, circling his tongue around the head of his cock as he crooks his fingers and  - well, that seems to be just what he was looking for because Newt chokes and tears fall over his cheeks. So easily overwhelmed, sensitive thing.

“You’re doing so well for me  _dourada_.” Newt arches, head back, long neck exposed and Percival will be marking him later, when Newt is ready to bear them.

He pumps his fingers into him, spreading them apart, circling over his prostate, just teasing brushes, a barely there promise of how it would feel if Newt gives him what he asks for. The wizard makes a darling sound, high and helpless.

“Please, I’m going to cum, please let me cum, I’ll be g-good, I’ll do whatever you ask, please.”

Percival sucks at the head of Newt’s cock, grinding entirely unrelenting into Newt’s prostate as the boy sobs brokenly for his release. He slips him from his mouth, grinning, an oddly wolfish look.

“Stroke yourself, cover yourself in your own seed like a desperate little whore.”

Newt fumbles, hand wrapping around his cock, stroking clumsy, his eyes are glazed with pleasure, absolutely dripping with his need.

He cums with a cry of “Alpha”, his cock streaking cum over flushed, freckled skin.

He doesn’t give him time to regain his senses, slipping his fingers from him. He lifts him so easily, enjoying the pliant, fucked out way Newt moves, dropping him with his cheek to the pillows, hands curling in the blankets.

Percival lifts his ass, bringing him onto his knees, back arched, presented entirely for him. A sight he’ll surely remember.

He reaches down, groaning in relief, ridding himself of his boxers and pushing up. He covers Newt then, pinning him with his body, chest against his back, voice by his ear. Allowing him to feel every inch of the thickness of his cock as it drags between his cheeks, cum smearing over his hole.

“I won’t fuck you Newt.”

The wizard whines in protest and Percival laughs, low and filthy.

“No. I won’t fuck you until you’re ready to be mine, when you’re ready to belong in every sense of the word, then I’ll let you sink down on my cock, and I’ll breed you full with my cum, round and leaking in a way you’ll never be otherwise.”

Newt buries his face in the pillow, such a pretty thing, well worth the wait, well worth the curiosity of how this will all play out. Dragons do not fuck for fun, a mating is serious business. At least, fully, plenty do engage in other sexual things, but if Newt plans to take him, he’ll have to be courted first.

Percival, is oddly not adverse to the idea. It was such a huge change that his life has taken in so little time, but certainly not a terrible one.

Newt presses back into him, sweet thing, he bites at his lip, turning his head, looking back to him through lowered lashes.

“What are you going to do then?”

Percival grips at strong, smooth thighs, humming, rough and pleased by the sheer need in his voice.

“I told you pretty little treasure, I’m going to claim you, and ensure everyone knows you are entirely, and utterly mine.”

Newt makes a strangled sound, shifting as Percival pressed his cock between his thighs, pushing them closed. The tight friction of Newt is enough, the way he feels under him, the little sounds he makes are everything Percival needs now, with a taste of him, he’s going to do his best to charm the little wizard fully.

He pushes his hips forward, cum coating Newt’s thighs, dripping liquid gold over his skin and the boy makes a breathy sound, hitching and moaning. “It’s like a b-brand.”

Percival growls in his throat, snapping his hips forward, letting Newt feel the power behind it, loving how he startles a mewl from him, trembling thighs tightening around him, pushing back, trying make him move again, coaxing him into rutting.

“The feeling of you.” He snarls the words as he starts fucking into the slick heat surrounding him. A hand coming up as Newt pushes himself on shaking arms, bracing on all fours to push back, ride Percival’s thrusts, curling his fingers slowly around Newt’s throat, keeping him there to enjoy.

He’s so damn close already, wound up from a near constant teasing. Newt didn’t even realize how he toyed with the Dragon, no idea the effect a simple smile has on his concentration.

“You - You’re so b-big, I knew you’d be, I could feel you last night but I never - “ He makes a rough sound at the wrecked way Newt is speaking, a mix of awe and orgasm high. “I want you to cum Percival, I want you to coat me in it, leave me messy and marked and make sure that nobody will miss who I belong to.”

Percival groans, hips stuttering, his cum twisting gold down Newt’s thighs now, tent near stifling with heat. The hand he has on the wizard’s hip has curled with claws, leaving long marks on skin, his cock twitching.

“ _Alpha_.” Newt moans the word and that’s really all Percival needs, pulling back, ignoring the sob of complaint the needy little “N-no please, please, don’t stop-” as he pulls apart pert cheeks, gripping his cock in one hand and pumping quickly.

When he cums it streaks over Newt. His hole glistening obscenely with his first load, his cheeks branded, he makes sure to get it up Newt’s back as well, an inhuman sound leaving him at the sight.

Newt collapses into the sheets, body twitching for a second and Percival can smell fresh cum on the air. The fact that Newt had reached a second high, just from Percival using and claiming him in such a manner was near enough to have him going all over again.

He barely resists, watching instead as Newt drags trembling fingers through the mess on his thighs, biting his lips and admiring it. “It’s gold.”

Percival huffs an amused sound at the breathless awe in Newt’s voice, but it turns into a harsh moan when the wizard pressed the two fingers past his lips, sucking them clean, eyes glazed. Such a filthy little thing.

It takes all his self control not to have Newt again, instead he reaches for the pouch by the bed, drawing out some wipes, settling by the wizard and beginning to clean him, careful drags over his skin.

Newt jerks and flushes when he slides one between his cheeks, humming in amusement but the redhead merely settles again, seeming to like the display of affection the grooming offers. He burns them in his palm, opening the little window flap in the side of the tend, allowing the cool air of night to brush over bare, heated skin.

It’s stormy, the sky outside lit up with cracks of lightning and Newt’s eyes flutter open, looking a touch concerned. “Are we going to be able to travel tomorrow?” Percival looks up, watching a sheet of rain so very heavy it’s near impossible to see the tree line. He doubts it,  the storm is strong and the sky angry, it would be best to wait for a clear blue one before moving again.

“We shall see in the morning, if we do not it will be alright, I have a little porch I can set up for making dinner and such, and I’m safe to hunt in such weather. We can buckle down until it passes, and reach Ireland after.”

Newt nods and his fingers curl in the blankets, as if he wishes to reach for him, but isn’t sure it’s allowed.

The Dragon shifts, pushing back under blankets that Newt helpfully spells clean, curling an arm around his waist and pulling him against his chest.

“At least a lazy day would be nice, I suppose.” Percival glances down at him as Newt pressed into his chest, a small smile on his lips.

“We have earned one, haven’t we?”

Newt laughs, a sweet, sleep heavy sound, hand resting over the thud of Percival’s heart. “I’d certainly say we have.”

***

When they wake the storm outside continues to rage, the tent rocking slightly, held firmly in place by magical pegs and charms for this exact sort of issue. Newt stirs behind him, snuffling adorably and pressing closer and Percival tucks the blankets tightly around him. It did put a dampener on their schedule, but he’ll admit that the idea of spending the day in bed with Newt was not an unappealing one.

Newt wakes with a peek of his eyes, bringing a hand up to rub at them, humming soft and sleepy. “Has the storm passed?” Percival goes to answer when a furious sounding thunder roll does so for him and Newt’s eyes widen a little, glancing up at the sky. “Ah, well, then I suppose a day in it is.”

Newt stretches, a slow, lazy thing, arching up and Percival drags his eyes over him, taking a moment to appreciate him in the light of the sky and the breeze of the morning.

The wizard notices him looking, flushing darkly and turning his face away, playing with the hem of the blanket. “Could I have a clean shirt? Perhaps we could read together today?”

Percival cocks an eyebrow, but he doesn’t want Newt to feel uncomfortable so he nods, reaching into the pouch and pulling out a soft, golden silk shirt and some black boxers, looking to him thoughtfully.

“When we are settled, we should go to a neighboring town and fetch some clothes you like. As much as I very, very much enjoy seeing you in mine, I think it would help you feel more yourself. Am I right?”

Newt smiles at him, a brilliant, warm thing, sliding silk over his skin, shifting in close to Percival, searching his face and for a moment Percival thinks perhaps he’ll kiss him. But Newt pulls away, hiding a blush on his cheeks.

“That sounds very nice, thank you. I’ll find a way to repay you for all this, I know it must be a pain, I have nothing and you’re giving everything that is rightfully yours.” The wizard wraps his arms around his knees, huffing sweetly. “It doesn’t much seem fair.”

Percival snorts a little and Newt frowns at him in answer. “Newt, you saved my life. Perhaps that no longer means much to your kind, but to a Dragon it is a very big offering of loyalty. You were willing to die for me to live, and you did not know me. This is the bare minimum I can do. But, even if you had not, I would still be happy to provide for you.”

He reaches out, cupping a soft cheek, dragging his thumb over a freckle dusted cheekbone. “You’re a curious thing Newt Scamander, but I find I’m rather happy to learn you.”

Cheeks heat under his palm, that fetching flush of pink filling them once more and Percival chases it with his fingertips before dropping his hand. He doesn’t expect Newt to move, settling on his knees, looking at him with that same spark of determination he adores.

“May I ask you something?”

Percival raises an eyebrow, intrigued, but also a tad suspicious. “If you like.”

Newt shifts closer, studying him with sharp green eyes and Percival get’s the oddest feeling of being powerless, especially when Newt pushes into his space, his voice sweet, but dropping lower.

“Do you remember what we agreed? No secrets or lies.”

That feeling inches higher, especially when Newt takes his hand, soft fingers dragging over rough ones. “Yes.”

“Those - What we’ve… Done. The sexual things.” Percival’s lips twitch a little in amusement but he waits patiently for Newt to continue, his stomach tightening. He worries now, of saying something Newt isn’t ready to hear. But he cannot lie either. “Are they just, for the night?”

Percival frowns, tilting his head, at least that was easy.

“No.”

“Are they merely sexual? A mutual pleasure to end anytime?” Newt is moving again, bringing Percival’s hands down, ever so slowly resting them on his hips and he’s torn between the honesty of the conversation and the way Newt is moving him, guiding him to touch.

He’s not sure what Newt is hoping for in this situation, and Newt squeezes his finger, looking to him through his lashes.

“No secrets or lies, Percival.”

“No.” He says it softly, watching as Newt slides into his lip, strong thighs bracketing his hips even as he guides Percival’s hands under the fabric of his shirt, breathing a soft, sweet-

“Do you like me Percival?” He nods, throat dry when his hands grip at firm cheeks and Newt leans in, breath ghosting between them. A clap of lightning flares in the sky and Newt looks so different like this, gone is the warm sunshine and naive sweetness and in its place is milky skin and forest eyes, like the wild of the sky is inside him.

“Yes.” His voice is rough and Newt smiles in answer, long fingers curling slowly into black hair, pulling him in, though he goes willingly. He’d go wherever Newt asked, trying so desperately to figure out that beautiful mind.

“Will you court me Percival?”

The word that leaves him may be the easiest thing he’s ever said, earnest with relief, hands gripping tight at the human as lips finally catch his, electricity between them, magic crackling in light of the storm outside. He kisses Newt like a Dragon treasures it’s hoard. With everything he has.

“ _Yes_.”

***

They spend the day much like that, wrapped in each other. Newt seems to grow slowly in confidence now that he has confirmation and soft hands trace the lines of Percival’s skin. They talk quietly to the sound of the rain, Percival finally asking about Newt’s family, his brother.

Newt had been quiet for a moment, sighing softly. He tells Percival of how, when they were younger, Theseus was good to him. He did what brothers do, but when he went into Politics and the Aurors, he changed. Starting seeing the world in black and white. When their parents died Newt became a bargaining chip. The Lestranges were interested in Theseus’ hard earned position in MACUSA, and being British, the blood lines would blossom with new blood.

He was supposed to marry Leta at first, but upon meeting the family he backed out, and quickly. He told Theseus they weren’t good people, but his brother stated that their influence was needed for him to better the town, and he had taken Newt’s place.

Newt found out late, that during his and Leta’s courting her and Theseus had already been together, he was glad he had ended it before it was too late. Theseus and he had moved into the Lestrange home, and things had gotten worse.

They stopped Newt’s creature studies and began training him for high class courting. They tore up his journal, all the while telling him it was for the good of the family name. But Theseus was careless, truly believing Newt should be thankful for the wealth he bought them, even at the cost of his brother’s freedom.

Percival had run fingers through his curls, a low, snarling rumble in his chest, soothed by sweet kisses across his jaw.

“That’s why you came, even dying was better than staying as a doll for their enjoyment.”

Newt hums, soft and quiet. “What’s the point of living in misery when there is freedom in death or the skies.”

Percival growls low, tilting Newt’s chin up, promising easily that should the day come Newt wishes to leave then he should, because a treasure should not be locked up to rot, but rather worshiped for what it is.

Newt had smiles at him, sweet and shy, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and drawing a little heart on his chest. He changes the subject then, dropping his head onto Percival’s shoulder, asking about the creatures Percival has met through the years.

“Let me tell you of Derekai, the Niffler that thought he could battle a Dragon.”

Newt listens curiously, giggling away and Percival regails chasing the little thief through his home, spending days stalking one hole only for the annoying little thing to turn up in another room entirely.

It was a battle of wits -  or sheer stubbornness - but Percival was sure he could rid his home of the pest. That determination strengthening when he woke one night to something scurrying over his tail, the Niffler was trying to steal is scales.

“What happened?”

Percival shrugs a little, groaning and dropping his head back. “I found a child. It turns out there was a family living in my cave.”

Newt looks to him, wide eyes, covering his mouth with his hand. “And?”

“They’re still there the absolute  _bastardos_ ”

Newt pushes up, giggling, clearly absolutely delighted. “You have a family of treasure stealing creatures living in your cave?”

Percival glares at the opposite tent wall, folding his arms. “Yes. I told them all to tuck away in the nest until we reached Ireland, they’re hibernating currently.”

He makes a soft oomph sound when Newt dives onto him, kissing him hard and warm, beaming into it the entire time. His laughter is the most beautiful thing and he can’t stop the small, answering smile when Newt breathes a pretty:

“You’re incredible.”

***

They reach Ireland a day later than expected, rolling onto the grass with mingling laughter, Percival shifting midway to ensure he doesn’t crush the wizard as he braces himself above him, chest warm, giving a soft puff as he catches his breath.

“Now whose marvelous idea was it to toy with my scales mid landing?”

Newt is equally breathless under him, cheeks a soft pink and green eyes dancing, a smile stretching across his lips before the younger man fights to school his expression, fluttering his lashes, innocent and sweet.

“It’s called  _tickling_ Percival, and I didn’t expect it too work!”

Percival huffs, a tendril of smoke leaving him, amused by Newt’s lack of guilt, clearly pleased to have found the Dragon susceptible to his ploys.

“I should punish you for your little act, but we have work to do, so instead I’m going to file it away and have my revenge at a later date.”

Newt giggles behind a dark green sleeve, bracing his hands on Percival’s chest and he truly is something to admire like this, wind swept, flushed, beaming at him like the Dragon is all that’s in the world.

“Shall we find where to set up home then?” The words are soft, a touch shy and Percival feels an answering smile on his lips at the sound of them. Home, but not just his anymore, a nest for them both, somewhere safe and warm to enjoy all Newt had.

“I suppose we should, I know you miss fawning over my book collection.”

Newt huffs, a playful thing, still he looks relieved as if he honestly expected Percival to decline his offer. Such insecurity, well, the Dragon would simply need to remind him of what was occurring here.

He hooks a finger under Newt’s chin, tilting his head up, pleased when soft breaths hitch, lips parting, pliant already. Percival had spent every moment he could kissing him since the storm, loving the way plush lips were swollen and cherry red now, the dazed look on a pretty face as he pulls away always leaving him smug and satisfied.

This time is no exception, catching him, heat spreading between gasps, a lingering moan in Newt’s throat when Percival deepens it. The temptation is there, but he knows he cannot cave until later in the evening and he reluctantly pulls back, pushing up, smirking and holding out his hand, a fang peeking past lips.

“Let us go and find our home shall we?”

Long fingers curl with his and Percival guides Newt to his feet, no longer needing to drop his hand now, holding it firmly, dragging his thumb over raised knuckles as they begin to walk, looking about at the trees.

“We should find somewhere with fresh water, and a preexisting cave if possible.” Percival talks easily and Newt nods a little, looking thoughtful.

“There was a hole in the base of the hill as we flew, Perhaps that may be a cave? I’m not sure about water though, the trees are so thick here it was hard to see many springs.”

The Dragon hums, pulling Newt over roots and rocks, hopping ditches as they stroll.

“There’s a town a skip away, I don’t recall it so it must be relatively new, but they looked to have a market we could visit in a while if you like, fetch some more things for your journal, some more coffee for me as well.”

“We’ll go soon.” Newt squeezes at his fingers, climbing up to balance on a large root, smiling to Percival, hands linked as the Dragon watches him walk across it, wobbling for a moment before finding his balance once more. “I just- want to enjoy our time together before returning to society, even for a moment.”

Newt leaps down, blushing like a darling and looking to him through his lashes. “Is that alright?”

Percival looks to him fondly, pushing out of the trees to the base of a large hill, the sound of running water near by.

“You wanting to spend time with me is never not alright, my Treasure.” He brushes a kiss to the back of Newt’s hand, undeniable delighted that even now the pet names leave the Wizard weak, making a tiny strangled sound, biting at a full lip.

“There’s a small stream here, it seems to go into the cave, we could make a feature of it.”

Percival debates, following the clear water to the entrance. “I will scout it, you stand guard, I won't be a moment.”

Newt frowns at him but Percival motions to the trees and Newt sighs, nodding a little, stealing another kiss and the Dragon doubts he will ever grow accustomed to the worry Newt has for his well being. But admittedly he does rather like it.

He walks cautiously into the cave, streaming flames dancing ahead of him, looking about quietly.

It was a good base size, would need some spells for dampness and expanding, but otherwise it was structurally sound and plenty deep. The stream leads to a small rock pool in the back of the cave and Percival rather likes it debating if he can turn it into a bathing area since it seems to trickle out of a small hole in the back of the cave. He’d ward that of course.

Otherwise it was blissfully empty and perfectly fine for taking. He blows small sparks of fire, lighting the cave walls further and calls Newt inside, gesturing about, curious to his thoughts.

“It would need some expansion and homing spells, but I think the bare brickwork is all there, what do you think of it?”

Newt looks around with a thoughtful expression and wide eyes, the Dragon oddly nervous as the wizard debated upon it.

He smiles softly when Newt beams, clapping his hands and wiggling in excitement. “It’s perfect! You’ll let me help with the extensions and such won't you Percival?”

Percival chuckles low at the question, stepping and catching Newt’s chin to tilt his head up, leaning in to steal a kiss that leaves Newt’s breath skittering.

“Of course, this will be our home after all.”

***

Expanding and reshaping is slow work, but rewarding. They stand inside a faux cave hiding the entrance to their home, Newt giggling as he dots one more finger painted mammoth to the wall.

“Is this necessary?”

“It’s for  _aesthetic_ Percival! Besides, you look cute in green.”

Newt bites a plush lower lip, adding a curving horn to the Dragon’s head, stepping back to admire his mural and Percival will admit he looks beautiful there, framed by golden firelight, smears of red and green paint on his skin, a smile on his face, glowing with genuine happiness.

He steps up behind the wizard, chuckling low at the painting of he and Newt fighting an army of people, following the storyboard through their tale and down to the winding caverns of their new home. There was even a little family of Nifflers hiding amongst the treasures of the painting.

“Do you plan on updating this every time something eventful happens?”

“Obviously! It’s like a family portrait, but, well we don’t have portraits so instead we have cave paintings to match a real Dragon story.”

Percival was skeptical about the logic behind the art, but Newt looks to him through his lashes, beaming like it’s some sort of gift, and Percival will happily take any paint to the walls to keep that look on his face.

“Well, every home needs a family portrait I suppose.”

He gives a small smile, pressing a hand to Newt’s lower back and guiding him away from the drying rock through to the door at the dark back of the cave.

“Wait!”

Percival pauses the moment he hears the word, looking to Newt in concern only for his brow to furrow when soft hands catch his, a slick glide of green paint coating his palm and fingers.

Newt brings it up, pressing it over the hidden door that would be shrouded in darkness once they were inside. Percival claws curl from the surprise, and when Newt pulls him away a print is left behind, a hand with claw marks stark against the stone.

Newt presses his own red hand beside Percival’s, looking so much softer but no less real and Percival heart skitters oddly in his chest at the sight. A proud, permanent claim of Newt’s presence now.

“There. Now it’s done.”

Long fingers curl with his, paint mixing on their palm Newt leaning in until his cheek rests on Percival’s shoulder, the Dragon quiet, a lump in his throat as he looks once more about the cave they built together.

“Do you like it?”

He looks down at bright green eyes, uncertain and shy, as if worried he’s overstepped some boundary that never existed to begin with. But Percival is all too happy to soothe that, and remind Newt just what they share.

“It’s perfect.”

***

They take half a moon cycle to settle in, Percival had run to town to grab a few supplies to last them whilst Newt fussed with the final touches to the cave, but he wanted the wizard to feel full at home before he took him adventuring amongst humans once more.

Newt had agreed readily to them sharing a nest when they built the cave, Percival had barely gotten the invitation out when Newt had blurted a loud “ _Yes_!” followed by an embarrassed correction of: “I mean, if you’re sure.”

Waking up besides someone each sunrise was an entirely new experience, but one the Dragon embraced with renewed vigor. Newt was soft against him, pliant and warm to the touch, always blinking large eyes and murmuring a sleepy ‘Good morning, Percy’ that melted any inkling of a bad start.

Some mornings began with a hand curling around his cock, tentative and soft, others he woke Newt, greedy and wanting. Some days they simple lounged in soft firelight and studied each other with small smiles and gentle kisses.

He knew he was rather smitten with the young man already, wanting nothing more than to greedily hoard his treasure, keep Newt to himself in their home for as long as he could.

But Newt had asked so sweetly to see the market, babbling excitedly about art supplies and new books and Percival had been weak to resist, unable to deny him when he asked for something so easily done.

So they’d readied, and Percival had admired Newt in his deep blue shirt, messy curls and flush of delight as he dragged the Dragon to the opening and out into the woodlands.

Newt had begun to befriend the creatures of the forest already. Percival had been wary when he talked of a fairy group nearby, but their leader, Seraphina was a smart woman with a sharp wit and kind eyes and Percival had approved of her immediately. Small in stature they may be, but the fairies were good allies to have and Percival had watched Newt charm them, unable to help being impressed.

The wizard had also befriended a woodland sprite named Jacob who had a penchant for cooking, he made a mean apple pie and the Dragon had graciously accepted third and fourth helpings, ignoring the giggling from the two men as he tucked in.

He didn’t doubt more creatures were waiting to be found, but for now their little home was content and their territory bloomed strong and safe. Even Derakai and the Niffler family were besotted with the new Wizard that roamed their halls, finding Newt asleep amongst a pile of bills and black fur more often than not.

So he leads Newt down a winding path and out of the trees towards a little human town, a bustling market with many stalls and many people.

Percival couldn’t help but be pleased when Newt tucked close under his arm, looking at everything with wide, excited eyes and curiosity that Percival had come to adore. Newt saw beauty in everything it seemed, from creatures to creations and the Dragon loved that Newt wanted to embrace everything and anything about wherever he went or whatever he did.

“If you see something you like-”

“I know you said I can have it! You spoil me, Percival.”

The words carry a fond annoyance and Percival smiles, unashamed in knowing he did. A good mate should provide, and for Newt he was determined to be the best.

“You deserve to be spoilt  _pequena xoia_ ”

“You know one of these days I’ll figure out what all those words are and then you’ll be embarrassed when I can call you out on whispering sweet nothings to me.”

Newt giggles, but he has no idea that Percival is in fact calling him pet names with every purr in his natural born tongue. Cherished titles that carry more than Newt would ever realize.

“And you live to embarrass me.”

“Of course! I- oh, Percival look at  _this_.”

Newt slips from under his arm, catching his hand and dragging the Dragon over to a stall covered books from all over the world. The wizard picks up a large, deep green leather book, adorned with jewels and etchings of beasts.

“A bestiary?”

Percival smiles a little at Newt’s awe, fingers tracing the shape of a sea serpent along the top edge of the book.

“You know, most are highly inaccurate and very behind on their lore. But, they can be fun to read, and come with beautiful imagery.”

Newt looks to him and down to the book, and Percival knows exactly what’s about to happen when the wizard clutches it to his chest and waves over the stall owner, fishing some gold from the small pouch at his thigh.

“And of course you buy the highly inaccurate book.”

Percival laughs, low and warm and Newt colours on his cheeks, playing with the corner of it, expression soft.

“I know it’s not the most accurate, but bestiaries show how people grow over the years. How knowledge and tolerance expands, how many stories come from all over the globe and how, despite our difference, we all live a tale of wonder.”

Percival cocks an eyebrow as Newt talks, looking down to the leather bound books in his arms and he knows what it is to Newt. Like jewels and riches are to a Dragon, knowledge is Newt’s hoard.

“Then we will find you as many bestiaries as we can.”

Newt smiles at him, reaching out to grip his hand once more, pulling him in close as they walk side by side down the beaten dirt path, people moving from their way.

They cross from stand to stand, Percival purchasing more coffee and some silken sheets and scents for their bathing, Newt looking from item to item with a deep expression of interest.

The Dragon watches him lift a circle of flowers, placing gold in the tenders hand and turning, looping it over Percival’s head so that yellows daisies and blooming carnations hang from him, smelling sweet and fresh.

“Percy?” He looks to Newt, raising his eyebrows when he’s met with green eyes dark through lashes, a full lower lip caught between teeth, a pink flush spreading on his cheeks.

Percival can’t help the way his interest peaks immediately, following Newt’s curious glance to an adult stall, watching him study the crude art of a woman on her knees and he can all but see the cogs turning in that beautiful head.

“Um, I think I saw something over there.”

He can’t help but look amused when Newt fumbles with the excuse to get him away from the crowd. It’s adorable watching him learn to navigate the courting but he was admittedly curious as to what the wizard had come up with just from looking over some art.

“Did you now?”

He chuckles low as Newt links their fingers, pulling him past people and down the path a tad. He has the sweetest look of determination on his face and the fires in Percival chest are stoked at the sight of it, recalling the first time he’d seen it when Newt had climbed into his lap to demand honesty.

Good things always came from that look, and Percival was admittedly excited to see just what this time would bring.

Newt ducks them behind a small tavern, tugging Percival against his chest as the younger back hits the stone wall, long fingers curling in his shirt to hold him close.

“I lied there was nothing here.”

Percival laughs a little as Newt pinkens, a little giggle leaving him. But there’s coy look in his eyes and he leans in, catching Percival’s lips, slow and greedy in the way he kisses him.

Newt was always fantastic with his mouth, the Dragon was sure no one kissed quite the way the wizard did, curious and wanting, but there’s a hint of possessiveness in it that thrills him, parting easily when sharp teeth catch on his lower lip.

“You just wanted to get me alone.”

He purrs the words, bracketing Newt against the wall, hands pressed against flat stone, smirking when Newt’s breath hitches, soft fingers tracing patterns over his shirt, inching slowly downwards.

He’d grown so much in his confidence of touching Percival and the Dragon couldn’t help but revel in the way Newt watched, fascinated as he drags his hands lower, dipping to Percival’s waist, playing over the band of his trousers.

“And if I did?”

“Then I would have to reward you for smart thinking.”

Percival purrs the words, tilting Newt’s chin up, leaning in to kiss him again, unable to resist chasing a full mouth with his own, deepening it, loving the way the wizard melted against him, panting softly when he finally pulls an inch back, admiring the redness of his mouth.

“Alpha, I want to try something.”

The Dragon’s eyes darken in interest, a little tendril of smoke from his lips before he drags over Newt’s once more, kissing the stammer of an explanation from him, coaxing away the nervousness until Newt breathes a helpless:

“I want to use my mouth on you. Like you did to me.”

Percival groans low and guttural in his chest, fangs sharpening past lips in interest and he couldn’t deny having thought about it. Newt had such a beautiful mouth and bright eyes, who could resist the idea of him on his knees pleasing them.

“If you’re sure.”

There’s a low growl building in his chest, watching Newt as he slips a hand lower to cup the Dragon’s cock through his trousers, long lashes fluttering and he does adore the glassy look in his eyes now, so easily seduced once he’s had a taste of the pleasure.

“I wanted to - Well, I always imagined trying this in your other form but I, suppose that’s not very practical here.”

Percival groans, a rough, wrecked sound at the very idea, his cock jumping against Newt’s palm. The wizard had recently taken to admitting to little fantasies to him and each one ruined Percival further for anybody else.

“Not here, but later.”

There’s a promise in that and Newt whimpers softly, both hands coming up to undo Percival’s trousers with trembling fingers.

“You’ll guide me? I want it to be good for you.”

Percival swallows hard as Newt sinks to his knees, claws curling against brick, bracing himself over him as delicate hands slip his cock free, fascinated by the glimpse of a pink tongue over a full lower lip, knowing it would soon be on him.

“Anything you do is good for me  _cariño_ ”

Newt curls his hand about Percival’s cock, stroking slowly over the rapidly thickening base, breathing out in a giddy rush.

“Have you always been this big?” There’s a hint of nerves through the words and Percival grits his teeth, endeared by it but a touch impatient to finally feel him. Chuckling low and tense with desire.

He goes to answer, but the words dissolve into a broken moan when a hot tongue drags slowly up the length of him, his hips rolling forward before he forces himself to still, breathing out sharply, smoke curling from his lips.

By the stars Newt looks as breathtaking as he imagined, glancing up at him, flushed a pretty pink, mouth parted, tongue trailing to catch gold, swallowing it down the way he had that night, looking ever as lewd.

“That’s it, watch your teeth and take it at your own pace.” He brings a hand down, tangling is fingers in messy curls, precum smearing over soft lips as Newt rushes a kiss over the tip.

He watches enraptured as a mouth opens and Newt ever so slowly brings him into the heat of him, tongue teasing over the head of his cock, sucking softly on him. He doesn’t mean to tease, but heavens does he, the innocent way he tastes him properly for the first time doing nothing more than driving the Dragon wild.

“A little more.” Percival growls the words, pressing on Newt’s head to carefully guide him down, coaxing him into taking more of him and he does, sweet thing, he closes his eyes and swallows him down as best he can, tight and hot around his cock.

It’s the moan that near ruins him, dropping his forehead onto his forearm, snarling when it vibrates around his cock, forcing his eyes open to watch Newt visibly brace himself. He’s about to tell him he’s doing so well when the wizard pushes down, forcing himself almost to the hilt.

Percival swears, a rough string of long dead languages, gripping roughly at red strands, hips rolling up before he can stop himself and Newt struggles with that, pulling off of him with a filthy gasp, precum clinging to his lip, eyes dazed.

“ _Please_.” The Dragon shudders at the breathless rasp of Newt’s voice, moaning in approval when a greedy tongue drags over the length of him, clever hands pumping at the base of his cock, adorable little kitten licks as he begs for him.

“I like it. I like the stretch. I want you to make me t-take it.”

Percival has to take a moment to gather himself, torn away from any chance at sanity when Newt sucks on the tip of him, tongue teasing over the slit, squeezing around the shaft, expression open and hungry.

“ _Use_ me, Alpha.”

Percival is only one Dragon, and anyone would be weak with Newt Scamander on his knees begging to be used. He curls his fingers tighter, forcing the wizards head back, pressing his cock to his lips and growling low.

“Pinch my thigh as hard as you can if you need me to stop.”

He groans at the pleased, breathy little moan Newt gives before the wizard nods, parting his lips, open so obediently for him. In all the heavens he’s never seen something quite as beautiful as Newt wanting so starkly like this.

Percival snaps his hips forward, burying himself in the tight heat of Newt’s throat, enjoying the way the wizard whimpers, squirming in his hold but not trying to flee, no, the sweet thing was reaching down, palming himself through his trousers, eyes glassy as if he truly had no idea quite what he was he up too.

“Look at you,  _estrela_ , you’re absolutely adoring having me like this. You like feeling wanted and owned pretty thing? A gorgeous little jewel for your Dragon to hoard.”

The Dragon can’t help the way he starts rocking his hips, grinding into him, watching lashes grow wet, tears clinging beautifully to them, Newt struggling to take it but loving every moment, hips rolling into his own hand, lashes fluttering shut.

His hand drags down the wall, brick crumbling around claws, fangs glinting as he snarls, starting to fuck deep, urging Newt down onto him with every thrust up. He’s almost selfish in it for once, chasing his own high, giving Newt what he wanted with it.

“You’re perfect, a darling little thing for your Alpha. I’ll have to reward you later.”

Newt moans lewdly around him and Percival’s eyes drop, taking in the line of his cock and the grip of his fingers on himself.

“Undo your trousers, take out your pretty cock and cum whilst swallowing me down like a lovely little harlot for me.”

Cheeks flood darker with colour and Percival breathes out harshly, a spark of golden flame following before dying out, hips snapping up now, a pretty mouth red and wet around him.

He watches a tear roll over Newt’s cheek, watches long fingers curl around his own cock, stroking messy and uncoordinated in his desperation and when Newt keens, spilling over the edge, cum coating his fingers Percival damn near puts a hole in the wall, swearing roughly in his home tongue.

Percival pulls back, as much as he’d love to watch Newt swallow every drop, he’s eager to see him filthy and streaked with it as well. He forces his head back, bringing a hand down, finishing himself off and he throbs in his fist, golden cum dripping over Newt’s cheeks and across red lips, caught by a greedy tongue.

He closes his eyes for a moment, fearing that one more look at him might be enough to have him breaking and taking the wizard right there, fucking him against the wall. But Percival reminds himself that Newt must come to him, no matter his desire for it he must be patient.

The Dragon opens his eyes in time to see Newt dragging his fingers through gold, lapping it off the tips, eyes shut and looking far too innocent given the blissed out, filthy motion of eating his cum.

“By the great fire you’re going to be the end of me.”

Newt lifts his lashes, a bashful, pretty smile on his lips, the feeling of a cleaning spell running over them as he fumbles to tuck them both away and push to his feet.

“I would um, I would like to do that again. If you would be amenable to it.”

Percival groans low, pulling Newt in with an arm around his waist, kissing the taste of himself from his lips.

“As if I could resist. Now, let us go find you some clothes of your own shall we?”

***

Newt had been finishing preparing, ready to cook dinner when Percival returned with the hunt. The past few months had been dream like, the Dragon more than he could ever hope to ask for.

Newt was happy, something he could say honestly once more. Percival was good, good to him, good to the creatures of the forest they called home now. He was sweet, kind, a gentle touch in powerful hands.

He smiles a little as he fusses with grinding the last of the herbs for the mint sauce. Percival had even taken up a little garden behind the cave, growing all sort of vegetables, herbs and plants. Newt loves sitting outside, writing in his journal as he watches him work. To think, a being of such power handled strawberry’s like they were the most precious thing on the planet.

Perhaps he was in love.

Newt looks over to the entrance of the room, still not hearing a familiar click of claws and followed by a hum of Percival making his way back to him. Perhaps he worried a touch to much, but it was always in the back of his mind that with what Percival was and what Newt had done, one day they’d have to face the people who likely hunted them.

He pushes the thought aside, wiping off his hands and wondering to the main stone door, walking past shelves of books, scattered drawings of beasts, Newt’s touch intermingled with the Dragon’s possession now. The two of them so easily intertwined.

Newt frowns a little when he walks to the gaping opening and still doesn’t see him, looking about and drawing his wand, just incase, bounding down the grass hill on the hunt for his Dragon.

He walks the familiar path they’d drawn through the trees, finding no trace of Percival in the first hunting ground, wandering off to the second.

Newt’s beginning to worry when he finally hears him, relief flooding him, bringing a hand up over his thundering heart when he Percival’s laughter rings through the clearing, followed by the familiar, cheerful chatter of Jacob.

“Come on scales, are you really young enough to be playing coy anymore?”

Newt’s eyebrow raises and he tucks away his wand, stepping silently up, peeking about a tree to see them chatting. It’s sweet really, how Percival doesn’t go on alert when he hears him anymore, so used to Newt’s presence that he doesn’t think anything of it.

“First of all, I am  _not_ old. Secondly, you can pester all you like sprite, it doesn’t change that this Newt’s choice, not mine.”

Newt blinks, hands resting against rough bark, watching them quietly. He’s not hiding, he has no reason too, but he’s not exactly announcing his presence either, curious as to what they were talking about.

“But you do want to make him your mate, right?”

Newt flushes darkly, pressing back against the tree, watching the Dragon’s expression soften, a slight smile curving on Percival’s lips.

“More than anything.”

His breath hitches at the admission, stepping back, watching for a moment longer as Jacob splashes water in Percival’s direction giving a firm:

“Then stop being a giant fanged chicken!”

Newt slips away as quietly as he can, hurrying back to the cave, heart fluttering wildly in his chest. He thinks for a moment he must have misheard, there’s no possible way Percival wants that from him and he leans back against the wall, biting his lip, trying to talk down the growing giddiness he feels.

But there’s really no denying it, and apparently it was obvious to even Jacob. Only he had missed that Percival had been wanting as badly as he had. Newt had known for some time that he wished for that, and whilst Percival had agreed to court him, he’d been so afraid to push for more lest he chase the Dragon away or ask too much.

He hadn’t thought that perhaps Percival had feared the same, closing his eyes for a moment, suppressing a little giggle, bringing a hand over his mouth as reality slowly closes over him.

Percival wanted Newt to be his  _mate_. And he’d waited all this time for Newt to come to him, patient and unwilling to push.

Newt wiggles for a moment, clapping his hands giggling to himself, unable to hold back the flood of sheer joy at the news, taking a steadying breath and pushing up from the wall, debating what to do next.

He’d needs a little help, he thinks, in getting his point across, wanting to leave no doubt in the Dragon’s mind that this was what he wanted.

Newt fumbles to grab some paper, scribbling down a little note telling Percival that Seraphina needed him and he’d be back soon, telling the Dragon to spend some time stretching out his wings outside the cave.

He hurries then, gathering himself and dashing from the entrance, hopping over branches and leaves and racing to Seraphina’s cove, a little breathless when he reaches the fairies, smiling wide and happy.

“You look far to cheerful for this time of day.”

Newt looks over the Queen, laying back on a branch, long black dress lined with gold, glistening wings delicate behind her, despite the power she holds in her voice.

“I need your help, um, please.”

A perfectly trimmed brow cocks in amusement and Seraphina waves away one of her helpers, pushing up to sit on the tree branch, looking down at him in thought as she adjusts the flower crown in soft blonde hair.

“I see. And what exactly do you need my help with, Mr Scamander.”

“I need you make me pretty.” Seraphina blinks and Newt goes faintly pink, hastily adding. “I mean, Percival- he wants to m-mate me and I want to show him that I’m ready, and I want to dress for the occasion, but I have no idea how to - how to be  _seductive_.”

The fairy gives a light laugh, the sound chiming through the trees as she slips from the branch, stepping gracefully to the grass below, growing in size, placing a hand on Newt’s shoulder and guiding him to the large base of the wood.

“Oh sweet child, Percival would have you dirt smeared and in rags. But I understand wanting to look one's best, it gives a sense of power, bringing a man to his knees with just the right shade on your lips. Let’s get you sorted shall we?”

Newt smiles in thanks, ducking his head when the fairy pats his shoulder, waving a hand, the trunk of the tree splitting open like an arched door into the Queen's palace.

“Come along, I’ll find you the very best my cove can offer, and we’ll ensure your little Dragon wont be able to resist.”

***

Newt… Newt felt a strange mixture of foolish and unbelievably confident.

Seraphina had pulled him into the dressing room, thrust a beautiful pair of lace, pale yellow panties into his hand with a slight smirk, followed a - frankly, huge - black plug that she cheerfully engraved a PG into, telling him that if he was serious, he’d need to prepare before any beautifying could occur.

She’d shown him to a private room and Newt had blushed eight shades of red before preparing himself, biting into his hand in embarrassment that he could likely be heard, riding his fingers with trembling thighs and fluttering lashes.

It felt incredible, Percival had taught him how to finger himself months back, watching with dark eyes as Newt sunk them deep, learning how to make his cock jump and his body arch in pleasure. He’d imagined the Dragon then, imagined him watching, stroking the own jut of his cock, purring about how beautiful he’d look when he finally had him.

When he’d stumbled out with the plug inside of him, far bigger than anything he’d taken, shifting and glowing red, feeling like it was far to obviously only for Seraphina to smile sharply and tell him that was the point.

He’d kept his shirt on over the lace panties, covering his hard cock, ducking his head shyly now when Seraphina tuts at him and told him there was nothing to hide, unbuttoning his shirt.

“We all know what you’ll be getting up to, you need to learn to walk with confidence. A Dragon wants you, Newton. Any man would be devastated at the sight of you. You own these woodlands and yourself and you let nobody tell you otherwise.”

Newt lifts his chin when commanding fingers guide it up, urging him to straighten and he does, though his cheeks remain pink he nods a little. He was doing this for Percival, and he would push through his embarrassment to show him just what he wanted.

“Percival wants me.” He murmurs the words, talking himself into it and the fairy smiles wide and proud at him.

“You bet your cute ass he does. And you know you’re well worth the want. Now, let’s finish you off shall we?”

She reaches for a pot of golden paint and Newt watches curiously as she dips a thin brush into it. “This part is a gift from us, some fertility runes to help you be able to take this without any pain. I want you to enjoy yourself, wreck that man the way he should be.”

Newt giggles softly at the wink she gives him, squirming for a second when the cold brush touches his skin, dragging paint slow and thick over him.

The Fairy draws intricate patterns and symbols over his shoulders, the top of his arms, the inside of his wrists, his thighs, his back, over his hips as well. She does it with such avid concentration and Newt gasps softly when it dries, shimmering under the lights, flashing varying colours when he turns.

“There, beautiful, put this on. We need something to distract, make him want to see more. You don’t want it all on display right away, part of the fun is the anticipation.”

Newt nods, moving as told, slipping his arms into a soft, silken black robe. It was practically see through, more of a tease than really hiding anything but he loved the drag of it on his skin, cut at his elbows, hanging off of one shoulder, stopping just at the tops of his thighs.

Seraphina steps back, tapping her lip, humming in thought as she surveys him.

“A final touch, to tempt the Dragon.”

She turns to walk to a desk, opening a large brown box atop it, reaching inside to pull out dazzling gems and golden jewelry.

“Of course, he doesn’t need this to be tempted, but call it a tease from me. You’re going to be his new, most beloved treasure, so it’s best we show him how dull the rest looks compared to you.”

Newt flushes at the compliment, hiding a shy smile, holding out his wrists when she mentioned for them, sliding on thick gold bands, adorned with emeralds and rubies.

“To compliment your eyes and curls, the colours suit you.”

She moves, draping a jeweled headband into his curls, the same gems dancing in the light.

“We’ll leave your neck bare, no doubt he’ll want it all exposed for him. Instinct you know.”

“He um, he does like that.” Newt bites his lip to stifle a laugh, parting his lips for the drag of a berry, staining them a dark red, leaving a pleasant taste on his tongue.

“Alright let’s see you.”

She guides Newt over to a body length mirrored waterfall, and he stares in disbelief at his own reflection.

Newt looks otherworldly, nothing like his usual, awkward self. His freckles highlighted among the glint of colours, stood tall and confident, adorned with riches and soft fabrics.

“Now you look like the treasure Percival knows you are.”

Seraphina fusses with setting his curls in place, laughing softly at the little sound Newt makes.

“And you see what we see.”

Newt’s cheeks dust pink and he nods a little, drawing the robe around himself, taking a slow breath.

“I’m ready.”

“Good. Apparate to where you had him wait, your Dragon’s wards will let you in with no hesitation. And you tell that boy exactly what you want.”

Newt smiles, pressing a kiss to the Fairies cheek, apparating away with a little wave, giggling at her amused:

“Good luck in your endeavours, Mr Scamander.”

***

Newt steps onto the soft grass outside their home, drawing the rob tighter as nerves settle on him, taking in the outline of Percival against the moon, the Dragon’s scales shimmering in silver light, a large tail swaying slow and content.

He watches wings ruffle as the wards sound, a large head turning slowly to look at him, golden eyes widening, a snuff of smoke in response.

The reaction makes him smile behind his hand, and he recalls Seraphina’s words, straightening his back and stepping forward, black silk slipping slowly down over his shoulder, baring the golden fertility symbols.

“Percival-.”

Newt’s heart skitters as the Dragon moves and he shakes his head quickly, gems chiming as they clink together, holding up a hand, the robe parting slightly more, stealing Percival’s attention.

“Please don’t shift, I want you like this when I ask.”

Percival stills, wings stretching slowly and Newt knows he’s in a smaller version of his form, as not to draw too much attention from anything overhead. He takes the Dragon in, admiring the power of him, large claws, sharp fangs, but kind eyes. Roughly the size of a cottage home and Newt shivers thinking of how much his cock will stretch him.

He wants this, he wants Percival in every form he has, and he wants to walk proudly beside this Dragon as his mate, he wants to care for him and love him and be the one to make him smile each and every day.

“Percival Graves, I want to ask you something very serious.”

Newt steps closer and Percival rumbles in his chest as he places a soft hand on a smooth snout, forcing himself to meet bright eyes.

“My time with you has meant more to me than anything, you’ve given me more hope in a future than I’ve had in a very long time.”

He drags his fingers gently over scales, tracing the hint of gold at the tip of them. And Percival nudges into his hand, a tremor of excitement between them, wings curling and uncurling as the beast slowly catches on.

“But I couldn’t imagine that future without you beside me, so I want to know. Percival, would you accept me as your mate?”

The few seconds it takes for Percival to process the question are the most nerve wracking moments of Newt’s life, gasping when he’s knocked back, a rough tongue dragging over him, making him laugh breathlessly, glad Seraphina had thought of this with the paint, it seemed it would only fade when the fertility right was complete.

“I t-take that as a yes.”

He arches under a greedy muzzle as Percival drags down him, knocking Newt’s thighs apart, leaving him draped out on his back, black silk framing him, the panties clinging obscenely to his still hard cock, his nipples peaked as a pink flush spreads down his chest.

“I wanted - to be ready for you.”

Newt murmurs the words shyly when Percival huffs his approval, purring a low, loud sound in his chest. His eyes lock lower and Newt fights not to cover his face, reminding himself of confidence as he shyly parts his thighs wider and lifts his hips, showing the black edge of the plug through panties.

Still though, he wants to make it clear as he reaches down, easing the fabric aside, showing off the engraving of his initials and the way the plug stretches him so very open.

“I- I did everything you’d need, I’m ready, I want you inside of me.”

Percival licks over his fangs, pushing up and a careful claw hooks in the panties, dragging them slowly down long legs until they hand from one ankle, leaving Newt bare for his gaze.

The Dragon nudges up the inside of his thigh, growling low and Newt fumbles, biting his lip and slipping between his cheeks, curling his fingers around the bas and slowly easing the plug out, whimpering softly.

“Sera suggested a slightly smaller one, so that I’d still be tight for you.”

Newt’s cheeks are flaming as he whispers it, vanishing the plug and curling his fingers into his palms, hands resting by his head as he squeezes his eyes shut, he can’t wait to feel the heat of him, fucking him, he wonders if Percival will have him like this, or if he’ll want Newt on his knees and hands like the second night.

He’s so caught up in the anticipation and the memory that it takes him by surprise when a scalding tongue drags over his hole, rough, foreign but, oh, it feels so incredibly good, heat curling in his stomach as he bucks up, crying out in his shock.

Newt’s hands fly down, grabbing curing horns as best he can, fumbling and moaning loudly when Percival repeats the action, circling his rim before dragging in a long lick over it.

Morgana, Newt doesn’t know how to think, his body and mind a mess of sensation, loving the heat of it against him, the slight humiliation of such an intimate, filthy act, but he can’t stop the way his hips roll down onto it, gasping softly, knuckles white around black horns.

“Oh, P-Percival!” He keens the Dragon’s name as that tongue drags up, over his balls and tracing the length of his shaft, green eyes rolling back, thighs snapping closed around scales.

He was already so, so close to the edge from riding his fingers, he’s not sure how much teasing he’s capable of taking.

“Please, please I want to feel you inside.”

Percival ignores the desperate plea, clearly content to break Newt apart before he even has him on his cock, dragging his tongue back over his hole before flicking it deep and Newt has to hold on, try and keep himself grounded, panting harshly at the burning pleasure of it.

When Percival pushes into him, a deep lick, a curl of his tongue that drags through him Newt snaps, grinding back against a rasping muzzle and sobbing his name as his cock throbs against his stomach, precum dripping onto skin.

He fights to hard to ride the tongue that’s melting all of his resolve, writhing under a greedy mouth, whimpering when he looks down to see golden eyes watching him, pupils dilated and tendrils of smoke leaving the Dragon.

Just the sight of him, large, powerful, enjoying the taste and sounds of Newt’s body is all he needs to tip over the edge, tumbling into his orgasm, toes curling as he streaks across golden pain, dragging his nails through the grass under him, mouth slack.

Newt falls pliant, jerking at the final few laps, feeling so very wet, gaping really from the plug and a Dragon’s tongue, slick over his thighs and his cock throbbing against him.

The magic of the Fairies fertility laces through him, the pain burning as it glows a deep red, his cock still hard between his thighs, a gentle paw brushing his hip, coaxing him into rolling over.

Newt can’t help but feel a touch smug that he knew what Percival wanted, shifting onto his knees, grabbing fistfuls of grass as he braces himself, arching his back and pushing his arse out, presenting himself for his mate.

Claws catch on his skin, leaving red welts among the paint and freckles, Newt hissing and trembling in his thighs when Percival climbs atop him, mounts him, the warm scales of his chest and stomach gliding over his back.

Newt has never felt quite so small or human as he does in that moment, but he’ll admit to liking it, being surrounded by Percival on all sides, pinned down, unable to do anything but take him.

He can tell the Dragon is being careful, keeping his weight from him as much he can, the thick length of his cock dragging between his cheeks.

Newt jolts at the feeling of precum, hot enough to leave his skin red, a startled sound escaping his throat. Percival is more than impressive in his human form, but like this he’s incredibly large and Newt is suddenly very thankful for their magic and the Fairies blessing, excitement thrumming through him when he wiggles back, trying to coax the thick head of his cock against his hole.

Percival ruts for a moment, clearly enjoying smearing gold and his scent up Newt’s back and across his arse and thighs, little keening sounds leaving the Wizard as he prepares himself for it, desperate now more than he’s ever been.

“Please, please, please-”

He chants it, begging, whining, anything he can to get Percival to finally fill him but it’s the a breathy, broken little “ _Alpha_ ” that finally earns him what he’s been needing.

Percival thrusts inside him in one smooth motion and Newt  _screams_.

It’s so much more than he could have imagine, his body stretched to its limit, just a hint of pain amongst the building ecstasy, trying to clench up, thighs fighting to shut, body recoiling before rocking back, sobbing softly when the Dragon moves and everything in him lights up at the drag of a cock inside of him.

He bites down on his forearm, moaning loud and entirely unashamed as Percival pushes back into him, starting to thrust slow and steady, but even that rocks Newt’s body up, only held in place by the one above him.

Newt shudders at the scales rasping over him, at the sound of Percival purring pleasure vibrating through his body, his cock dripping onto the ground under him, mind hazy as the Dragon begins to fuck him, breeding him like Newt never knew he needed.

Percival growls in his throat and Newt can’t stop himself from answering, the words leaving him in dreamy, hoarse moans.

“You feel so g-good Alpha, I’ve never felt like this, please don’t stop, don’t - I want you too  _fill_ me, have me swollen and round with your cum, make sure that everybody in this forest and beyond knows just what your mate likes, knows just how much I love being f-fucked by you.”

The Dragon snarls above him and Newt wails when he starts fucking harder, his chest dragging over the ground, his cheek pressing into grass as he digs his fingers by his head, trying to hold on, trying to have this last as long as he could, never wanting to forget the feeling of Percival mating him for the first time.

His orgasm curls, hot through him, consuming him entirely as he spills again, and again when Percival grinds into his prostate, merciless in his rut, taking Newt for all he has.

Newt knows when Percival is close, he swear by all he has that he can feel the Dragon throbbing inside of him, feel precum already dripping from his hole and knowing that him cumming is going to leave him feeling like nothing else on earth.

Percival gives a hard snap of his hips that drags a soft shout from Newt, burying himself as deep as he possibly could, cum flooding into Newt, burning and he thinks it must go on forever, feeling heavy, dazed, dirty in the very best way.

There’s a crackle of magic as the the body above him shifts, strong arms curling around his waist, turning him, a rough but gentle hand cupping his cheek as the other checks him over.

Newt feels too warm to open his eyes, exhausted, just wanting to enjoy basking in his first time for just a little while.

A mouth brushes over his temple and Percival murmurs soft against him. “Are you alright my gem?”

He makes a little sound of confirmation, bringing his arms up, despite his tiredness, tucking himself against the Dragon, content and happy.

Newt is half asleep, startled out of it to laugh, covering his face in embarrassment when Jacob’s voice sounds from the trees.

“Congratulations buddy, but if you could maybe put up a sounding ward next time, I’d appreciate it!”

Percival laughs low and amused above him, only deepening when Seraphina’s voice follows calmly after.

“Quite agreed, but good show boys. Mr Kowalski, you owe me lunch!”

Percival lifts Newt carefully as Jacob makes groans in disdain, nuzzling at soft curls and walking back to the entrance of their cave. Leaving the sound of bickering behind them as Newt curls his arms around his Dragon’s shoulders.

“Take me to our nest.”

Percival’s smile is blinding when Newt peeks through his lashes, forcing himself to run a weak cleaning spell over them.

“Anything you wish, my little mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Comments and Kudos keep me going! ♡


End file.
